


Unexpected Love

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, General, Humor, Magical Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku was getting too strong for either group of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's to handle on their own, which was until Kagome suggested that they joined forces in order to defeat Naraku. But what's this? An old demon with miko powers comes in and impregnates Kagome, and Kikyo with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pups. This doesn't bode well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/ Chapter One: The Group Joining

A/N- Here is a new story again. I'm bored and the laptop is getting fixed and I kind of missed placed my USB card thingy. So here is a new Inuyasha story that I had in a dream last night. Thank you to my beta reader named Anime-Angel-Seza and Ebony Redgrave. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha; however I do own this plot line and any new characters to this story.

Prologue

'I am Kagome Higurashi. It has been over three years since I was pulled down the bone eaters well by Mistress Centipede. The well and that youkai took me to the feudal era of Japan, where I was first captured by the small village of Edo. The people of the village first thought I was an enemy, or a youkai in disguise because of the clothing of my time. That was when I met my mentor; Kaede. Needless to say, I was chased by mistress centipede into the forest and I met Inuyasha, the half youkai that I fall in and out of love with, sealed to a Tree of Ages.

That was also when I found out that I had the Shikon No Tama within my body and I had to protect it. Come on... I mean, I was only a fifteen year old girl and I had to protect the jewel from demons, hanyous and evil humans alike. Seriously, I couldn't even protect myself, let alone a jewel wanted by demons, hanyous and humans, but Kaede swore to me that she would help me protect the jewel.

Inuyasha was a half demon that wanted the jewel for him to become a full demon; while he tried to kill me, Kaede placed on him an enchanted necklace created of subjugation beads. I had to say any word and the word I chose was 'SIT'.

However, after a while we became good friends. Next I met my adopted son, Shippou; his father was killed by the thunder brothers and his mother was killed a long time ago by someone that he couldn't remember. During our trips we also met a monk by the name of Miroku; he was looking for a demon or man named Naraku, who has cursed his family with the wind tunnel.

Later we found a demon slayer by the name of Sango; well actually, she found us and tried to kill Inuyasha by the orders of Naraku. However, it was Naraku that had killed her whole village and family; all but one, her younger brother Kohaku. With her was her trusted feline friend named Kirara. We also met a wolf demon by the name of Koga; who proclaimed that he loved me even though we had only just met. Together we searched for the jewel shards and for Naraku, an evil half demon that desired the jewel along with the menacing power that it offered.

Oh and I forgot to say, Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru, was also trying to find Naraku. He had with him his trusted steed, AU and Uh, and a small toad-like demon by the name of Jaken; he had also taken a small human girl by the name of Rin into his care.'

Chapter One: The group joining

"Come on Inuyasha, you said that it was a good idea," Kagome exclaimed at her red-clothed Hanyou friend. Then her mind went back to the night before this was happening.

""I only have one shard of the jewel now""" She had mentioned.

"Meanwhile, Naraku has the rest of them," Sango replied, adding her thoughts to the conversation.

"Now he is too strong," Miroku added in as he prayed for a plan or a solution to this problem.

"I can take him on. He's just a wimp hiding from me; I will kill him," Inuyasha proclaimed as he held his sword in front of himself.

"Inuyasha, that's never worked in the past; Naraku just keeps on getting stronger and stronger. We need some help," Kagome replied as she smiled at him.

"I don't need help," Inuyasha growled lightly at her in protest.

"Inuyasha," a light, soft voice came from outside the door.

They all turned to see Kikyo standing at the door, "Kikyo."

"I agree with Kagome on this one. Inuyasha, we need the help," Sango supplied.

"I do too," Miroku says, agreeing with the females of the group.

"Kikyo, why are you here?" Kaede asked her sister. Kikyo glanced over at Kaede,

"You do not need to worry about that," She said, and then turned to Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha, please come with me," Kikyo asked as she walked away from the

door.

"Go, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Remember, do what you want to do."

He nodded and left the hut. Then he came back with a smile on his face. "So Inuyasha, what happened?

"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said to them.

"Well, I think we should either join with Koga..."

"Hell no, I'd rather join with Sesshomaru than with Koga!" Inuyasha snarled into the conversation.

"As I was saying, either Koga or Sesshomaru's group," Kagome finished what she was going to say.

"Do what you want. I don't care." Inuyasha declared.

"Keh, it's not as though I'm gonna do it." Inuyasha fumed as he sniffs the ground to find his half-brother's scent.

"Inuyasha, come on," Sango states as she sits on Kirara's back. "Monk, don't you dare touch me," she growled when Miroku's hand started moving towards her butt.

Miroku sighs dejectedly, nods his head at her and looked down at Inuyasha who was still sniffing the ground. "Find anything yet?" He questions.

"Be patient," Kikyo orders as she looks up to the sky and wonders what will happen.

"No, I have to sniff out the other smells before I can smell him. It's not fun smelling his toad servant." Inuyasha replies with a growl as he hears giggling from Shippou who was perched on Kagome's shoulder.

A few moments later, Inuyasha looks up and smirks at them. "Found him," he says and then he grabs Kagome and Kikyo gently around their waists before jumping in the direction that he smelled his half-brother, the rest following him on Kirara.

Hours later, they stop at a clearing of blue, yellow and orange flowers.

"I take it that he was in here?" Kikyo asks, giggling at the thought of a demon lord in a flower patch.

"Well, I followed the scent here," Inuyasha says to the group. "Kagome it's your turn now."

"Oh great Inuyasha, thanks," Kagome says, rolling her eyes at him.

"I knew you would see it my way, Kagome," Inuyasha taunts her.

"Oh yes, because you are such a psychic, but seeing as you can't talk to him at all, I will agreed to talk with him," Kagome replies rolling her eyes at him again, and then starts walking into the flower patch. She looked around her for any signs of the tall, proud, demon lord named Sesshomaru. She soon hears a little girl calling out 'Jaken' in the distance and Kagome slowly makes her way over to them.

She knew that lord Sesshomaru had a greater sense of smell than Inuyasha, so she knew that he had probably smelled them long before they even got into the clearing. She sees the two headed dragon lying down in the green grass with red, yellow and blue flowers surrounding him.

"Kagome-neechan," Rin yells out when she sees her walking into the clearing around her and Jaken.

"Hi Rin-chan," Kagome happily says as she gives her a hug and turns to Jaken, "Hello Jaken."

"Wench," Jaken mutters under his breath.

"Jaken, be nice," Rin scolds him as she pulls Kagome towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yells as she sees him sitting down.

She lets go of Kagome's hand and races over to Sesshomaru's leg. Grabbing onto his leg, she smiles and squeezes tightly before letting go.

"Rin," Sesshomaru says to her, and then he looks up at Kagome; he nods for her to speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama, my group has picked me to ask you if you would join our group until Naraku is destroyed," Kagome informs him as she bows down.

Sesshomaru looks at her and stands up, "And why should This Sesshomaru help Inuyasha?" He asks. Kagome fidgeted,

"Well, because Naraku is becoming more powerful by the second and we can't take him on by ourselves." Sesshomaru stared at her and then nods his head,

"This Sesshomaru finds it a good choice to join with you, but only on some conditions."

Kagome smiles at him first but frowns at his last words, and then she nods her head to inform him to continue with his conditions.

"One condition will be that This Sesshomaru will be in charge of the group..."

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha screams at Sesshomaru when he hears that sentence, and then races over to him, "I will not have you in charge of my group, whether you join us or not."

"Inuyasha, let's hear what else he has to say," Kagome firmly states, and then she looks at Sesshomaru to continue.

"You, miko, will teach Rin as you do your adopted son, and show to This Sesshomaru where you live; your speech is different to all the others This Sesshomaru has heard and as is your clothing. Last one is that you will get some appropriate clothing on," Sesshomaru replies in his emotionless tone of voice.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and wonders what she will do; she couldn't just tell him that she was from the future, because then he would want the knowledge of the future.

"This Sesshomaru's patience is wearing thin Miko," Sesshomaru growls lightly at her, but then he sniffs out only to stop growling when he smells jasmine and nightingale coming from the miko's body.

"Inuyasha what do you think?" Kagome questions while she looks up at him.

Inuyasha looks at his brother then over to Kagome. Letting out a sigh, he answers Kagome's question, "Keh, I hate to say this, Kagome, but we need Sesshomaru's help." He then he races back to their friends.

"Sesshomaru, we agree that you may join us under those conditions, but I'm sorry that I can't tell you where I'm from as it would only cause trouble," Kagome whispers to him as she moves back.

Then she stops when she suddenly feels a different youkai energy coming rapidly towards them. "Sesshomaru..." but she didn't need to tell him as he had sensed the youkai approach and its smell was getting stronger.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha," a female voice comes out from the woods. Kagome looks back and sees Inuyasha and Kikyo behind her.

She then looks in front of herself to see Sesshomaru standing almost directly in front of her.

"What business do you have with This Sesshomaru?" He asks, his voice laced with boredom and a tone of dread is laced within it.

"Keh, same here you wench," Inuyasha yells.

"Well, I guess your human mother didn't teach you any manners, half breed," The female voice growls at him.

"Answer the question," Kagome demands of her.

The female looks at Kagome then to Kikyo as she notices that the two females had almost the same soul, "Interesting."

"You are trying This Sesshomaru's patience," Sesshomaru snarls at the female.

"After all this time, milord, you can't recognize my voice?" she asks as she takes a step out into the clearing.

The female is beautiful; she is wearing a blue and green kimono with an armor chest plate, arm plates and leg plates, along with a sword at the side of her body.

Sesshomaru's eye slightly twitched at the sight of the armor clad female, "Mother."

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, because you won't get the second chapter until the list above is done.


	2. Father's Wish, Mother's Task

A/N- Here is the second chapter. Thank you to me beta reader named Anime-Angel-Seza for beta reading this second of me and than thank you to my second beta reader named Ebony Redgrave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother," Inuyasha echoes Sesshomaru.

"Yes we have established that I'm Sesshomaru's mother" says Sesshomaru's mother in an irritated tone.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asks her.

"That would be because of your father's wish," she replies, getting to the point of her little visit.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows go up just a bit, but then he relaxes them,

"And what wish would that be?"

He could tell his mother was glowing with plans, he can only wonder what his father wishes for now. He continues to look at his mother with scrutinizing eyes.

"Sesshomaru, he wanted to make sure that your bloodline would continue. He also knew you would be stubborn about this and everyone else would be too. So he asked me before he went to that human whore..."

Kagome had had enough of this, "Look, madam, please stop calling my friend's mother a whore. I've seen whores before and she certainly wasn't one."

Sesshomaru's mother just smirks at her, "Oh, really?"

Sesshomaru intervenes, "This Sesshomaru doesn't have the desire to sire a family or to mate at this time."

"That's what I thought too, but this Suri has to honor her promise to your father..." then she turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, he wanted you too sire a family also."

Inuyasha's mouth hits the floor at her statement as he had no words coming out from his mouth or voice box. He looked like a fish out of water to Kagome and the others.

"No, bitch," Inuyasha sneers after he finally regains his composure.

"What was the promise?" Sesshomaru almost growls out. He somehow knew this was going to end very badly.

Kikyo was just standing there looking at Kagome, then to Inuyasha, then to Suri; she felt someone else was watching them, "Lady Suri, bring out the person you brought with you."

Kagome's eyes widen, she too had felt someone else watching them. Inuyasha just growls loudly at her as he took out his sword. With Sesshomaru still somewhat in front of her, she was protected unless he decided move.

"You are very good at sensing people that have been using a different area of concealment; Lady Leila, come out," Suri calls to her companion.

The group watched as a young demoness walks out from the trees; she had very tanned skin, and a short kimono, which happened to be longer at the back then at the front. She had armour on her legs, arms, chest and shoulders, her bright yellow hair was up in a high ponytail and her eyes were the deepest shade of green. Kagome could tell that she was a demoness, but with reiki powers and something else as well.

Kagome heard Kikyo gasp at the demoness' arrival; she knew that she would also have sensed that she was a demoness with reiki powers and something else.

"Lady Suri, Lords Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Leila stated as she bowed to them all. "I see you have found both of them but the humans…"

Suri smirks at this, "They might be humans, but both are stronger than any ordinary human, if one had her full soul back of course."

Kagome and Kikyo shared a look with each other and returned their gaze back to the female demonesses. Kagome moved back more until she was standing next to Kikyo.

"This Sesshomaru..."

"Sesshomaru, you will listen now," Suri orders her son. "You will sire an heir and I do expect you to mate with her too."

"No, This Sesshomaru is the lord of the Western lands, it is you that should be taking orders from me," Sesshomaru growls out as he sends her a jolt of his youkai to punish her.

Leila sees this, races forward to step in front of the youkai energy and bats it away from them with her hand. "That is it?" Leila questions.

"His father knew he would do this, that is why you are here too," Lady Suri replies as she looks at her son and continues to smirk at him. "I knew you would do that too, even if you don't want to sire an heir, you have no choice."

Lady Suri and Lady Leila disappeared from sight, as Sesshomaru looks around with Inuyasha doing so as well, who starts to growl curse words. If Sesshomaru was younger, and not as regal as he is, he might have cursed too. He suddenly felt the air around him change as he jumps up and dodges a claw from Leila and he heard his brother swear loudly; he knew his mother was faster than the hanyou and must have gotten his blood.

"Leila," Suri called over, he looked at his mother as she was placing a strange vial of Inuyasha's blood into her uwagi on the left side, and then he sees Leila doing so also.

"You bitch, why did you do that?" Inuyasha yells as he was very enraged by the attack.

Sesshomaru's cut wasn't deep and it was healing fast. He inwardly growled in disdain knowing that that woman had actually drawn his blood. She would pay with her life, and his mother would be punished for this too.

Kikyo notched an arrow and aims at them as she looks at the vials, then she looks over to see Kagome going pale, "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome returns her gaze," I think it's time for us to go."

"But what about...?"

"Kikyo, I think we are next," Kagome interrupts her.

"Right you are," Leila yells as she grins at the two nervous mikos.

"No," Kagome replies. "I'm too young to have kids."

Kikyo said nothing as she still had her arrow pointed at them. Inuyasha was looking between them over and over again until he finally snaps, "What are you talking about?"

"Kikyo..."

Lady Suri and Lady Leila shot upwards and back fast, as they made a barrier around the girls, which was transparent so the males could see in. Kikyo let her arrow fly and it went towards Lady Suri, but she was able to move out of the way in time.

Kagome yells out as Lady Leila grabs her from behind and at the same time, Kikyo notches another arrow. Both girls could hear Inuyasha cutting at the barrier with curse words coming out of his mouth, Sesshomaru was striking the barrier with his sword without making any other sound then his blade striking the barrier. Kikyo was grabbed by Lady Leila; Lady Suri standing in front of them.

...Within the Barrier...

"How in the world did you get Sesshomaru's sperm? You are so not injecting me with anything that came out of that beast!" Kagome screams while she struggles away from her. Kagome also sees Kikyo doing the same thing as her but not saying a single word.

"I had ways of obtaining the sperm, and you will do as you are told! Leila, hold them down!" Suri orders as she places the vial of blood within her uwagi on her right side, "Now, we have to let one have her full soul and have a different soul go into another before we complete the final stage."

Lady Leila nods her head at her friend and employer while holding onto both mikos tightly. She smirks at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from inside of the barrier. She saw Sesshomaru strike the barrier with Tokjin

"This Sesshomaru orders you to stop this right now," Sesshomaru demands as he continues to strike the outside of the barrier.

Within the barrier, Kagome continued to struggle against the demoness, "Artificial insemination? Are you crazy? I don't think so!" Kagome yells as she manages to get one hand free and then shoots her reiki powers at Suri, however, the power was useless against the demoness. The demoness had placed a strong barrier to protect her using her youkai powers.

"Going to do this the hard way?" Lady Suri questions.

"Of course I am! No way am I letting you do this against my will!" Kagome yells at her as her hand was caught by Lady Suri's clawed one.

Lady Suri cuts Kagome's palm as she takes her blood and then places three drops of her blood on her forehead, then moves over to Kikyo. Lady Suri places three drops of blood on Kikyo's forehead and chants in an unknown language. Kagome felt parts of her soul coming back to her, as she looks at Inuyasha to still see he was swinging his sword trying to use the wind scar. She was shocked that the barrier didn't go down or break from his attack; even Sesshomaru's dragon strike wasn't working at all.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispers as she sees her fall to the ground unanimated from the souls that she had.

Lady Suri continued to chant in the same unknown language as a new bright, pure soul flies around them and enters Kikyo's unmoving body, with lights of pinks and aqua swirling around until they settled into her body.

Kikyo stood back up, shaking her head as she tried to adjust her eyes to focus on the world around her, she stumbles around until Lady Suri sat her down on the ground and made sure that she would be okay.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yells from outside the barrier.

Lady Suri smirks at the hanyou and looks back to her son, as he had a grave look on his face. "If you had already had a mate and an heir, this wouldn't have to be done. As for you half breed, you are lucky that you aren't dead as my unfaithful mate asked me not to kill you, but to make sure you have an heir too," her lips curl up as if she smells something bad and foul.

"I'm inclined to say you were never a lady, judging people by their blood is not very lady like," Kagome rants to her while she struggles even more now.

Lady Suri looks at Kagome with a grin, "I like you now girl... I guess it is Kagome."

Lady Suri knew Kikyo was okay now, as she stood up and was going to produce a reiki blast, but she pushed her towards Lady Leila and she grabbed a hold of Kikyo's wrist. While Lady Suri moved in front of them and chanted one more time to protect them and their heirs.

She grinned as she already knew how many pups would go to each girl. Lady Suri gently unfolded Kikyo's top and then reached for Kagome's top, ripping it off showing and her breasts within her blue bra.

...Outside the barrier...

Sesshomaru growls at this as he knew they agreed to have him as the alpha male of the group, and it was his responsibility to watch over the females. He was failing at that, because of his father's wish and his mother's interference with it.

"Kikyo! Kagome!" Inuyasha yells as he watches what was happening inside the barrier.

...Within the barrier...

Lady Suri smirks at the mikos as she takes out both vials of blood and she crashes them together, making her hands become covered in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's blood. Chanting again, the blood glows red then white as it starts to turn that very shade; she quickly places her hands above Kagome and Kikyo's womb. She watches the white semen be dragged into their bodies bit by bit.

Letting go of their stomachs, she turns to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "There's a barrier around both wombs and the girls. Nothing can kill the pups or harm them either. My task is done now," she then gives her son a hard glare, "I suggest that you make her your mate, or I'll be back."

Lady Leila let go of both mikos as she smiles at them, then she glances at the males. She then disappears from sight, leaving Lady Suri behind.

Lady Suri walks towards the girls as they both move away from her. "I will see you within four to five months, be good until then," then she too disappears in a ball of light.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter now. Third chapter will be done soon. Bye


	3. Babies?

A/N- Here is chapter three. Thank you to my beta reader named Anime-Angel-Seza and Ebony Redgrave for beta reading the first three chapters. Bye

* * *

Soon, the barrier went down as Inuyasha raced over to them and smelled them both, "Kikyo...Kagome..."

Kikyo touches her stomach and tries to send her reiki into her womb to destroy the child, but a barrier was around the semen and her womb. Shocked, Kikyo backs up with her reiki. She looks at Inuyasha as he holds her close. Then she starts to tear up and looks over at Kagome; her heart went out to her fellow miko.

Kagome looks down at her stomach and she mutters, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"This can't be happening, I'm not ready to be a mom," Kagome kept muttering as tears stream down her cheeks, Kikyo and Inuyasha continue to stare at her. Kagome's shirt was ruined by Lady Suri. Kagome moves her hand onto her stomach touching where Lady Suri had placed her hand with Sesshomaru's semen when she noticed her wrists were black and blue. Kagome placed one hand on her wrist and heals the bruises on her wrists, and does the same for the other.

Sesshomaru growls at the situation as he looks at the mikos and his brother. He sniffs them both. He cursed mentally about this; the miko within his half-brother's arms smelled like Inuyasha. Then he looks over at the other miko that has the same scent as him; he pitied her as he feels his emotions rise up to take care of her and their pups. He also curses his parents for doing this to them.

"Stand up, miko," Sesshomaru orders as he makes his way over to her. He looks down at her shirt which was ripped in two. He sighs and starts to remove his haori, and then he places it on Kagome's shoulders; he was only left with his juban on.

Kagome looks up at him and she sees him with his hand out towards her, "You're not going to kill me?"

"This Sesshomaru will not kill you; this Sesshomaru's beast is already protecting you from danger. This Sesshomaru knows someone that could help us," Sesshomaru tells her while he gently grasps her hand and pulls her up.

"Who would that be?" Kagome asks him.

"This Sesshomaru knows a sorceress," Sesshomaru tells her. "Perhaps she can reverse what my mother has done."

Kagome nods her head at him and gazes at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what about me?" Inuyasha shouts at his brother.

Sesshomaru merely raises his eyebrow at him.

Kagome stares at Sesshomaru and then over to Inuyasha, "I think Lord Sesshomaru meant all of us."

"Miko, just call this Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru," he tells her. "You, Hanyou, call this Sesshomaru; Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, please don't start a fight..." Kagome whispers while she looks at the ground.

"Miko," Sesshomaru addresses her.

"I'm not ready to be a mom, even though I'm seventeen; some families look down upon that," Kagome whines before she starts to calm down just a bit.

"Kagome, what about your mother?" Inuyasha asks her.

"Oh no, mom…she's going to throw a fit when I tell her about this…" Kagome started to hyperventilate.

"Miko, calm yourself," Sesshomaru said while his beast convinces him to pull Kagome into a hug.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks unsurely.

"Inuyasha, get the rest of the group," Sesshomaru orders him. Kagome looks up to see him staring at her. "Are you alright now Miko?" Inuyasha took off with Kikyo within his arms, leaving Kagome with Sesshomaru. He knew he would protect her because he is the alpha male of the pack and the unborn pup that she is now carrying is his.

Kagome shook her head at him, "No, but I guess I have to live with it."

Sesshomaru just looks at her with pride for her maturity, but he didn't say anything. Then, his mind went back to what she had said before. "Miko, what do you mean about families looking down upon it? From this Sesshomaru's understanding, human and demon females are married by seventeen and possibly have a few pups by then."

Kagome turns to him and she realizes she would have to tell him where she came from. "Sesshomaru, I will tell you where I am from, but this isn't the time or place."

Kagome hoped he would get going to where they had to be.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says when he returns back with the rest of their pack.

"This Sesshomaru is our new leader, as of right now the two mikos are pregnant with This Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's pups. This Sesshomaru ordered us to go back to the bastion of the western lands to seek help," Sesshomaru tells the group.

"Sango, don't cry," Kagome tells her friend. "It was because of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father that wanted them to have heirs. It was also Sesshomaru's mother and Lady Leila that impregnated us with their semen."

Sango still had tears coming down her face while looking back and forth between Kagome and Kikyo.

Miroku looks towards at them and asks "By what means?"

Kagome knew exactly what Miroku had asked, "By their blood; she turned their blood into semen."

Miroku nods his head in understanding.

"So, does that mean I'm going to have a new baby brother or sister?" Shippou asks as he jumps into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo, Sesshomaru is seeking help at his bastion, as there is a demoness that happens to also be a sorceress and she might get rid of the pups. I'm too young to have pups, not to mention that there will be more battles with Naraku and finding the rest of the jewel shards that he doesn't already have in his possession," Kagome whispers as she hugs him close to herself. Sesshomaru looks at Rin to see that she was smiling about having a sibling before frowning at what Kagome had said. Then he took a look at Jaken, the green toad, who looked mad about the situation.

Sesshomaru would need to keep an eye on him in order to protect his pup. Sesshomaru stops his thoughts as his beast snaps at him for telling his intended they'd try getting rid of their pup.

"Then get rid of the abominations!" Jaken yells at her. "Milord will be a disgrace if he had a half-breed, it is bad enough that..." Sesshomaru places his foot on Jaken's face, shutting him up for now.

Shippou nods his head at her while he rubs his head against Kagome's chest, seeking comfort. Kagome softly hums a tune to Shippou, lulling him to sleep. Then she looks over at Sesshomaru.

"Well, are we going or not?" Kagome asks him.

Sesshomaru looks down at the small fox kit as he rubs against the miko in a similar fashion that any type of child would do when they are seeking comfort from a parent; he heard the miko hum a tune very softly to him, making him go to sleep. That was when he hears her question and shakes his head at her. His beast wants her to be his mate and was fighting for control.

Kagome could see Sesshomaru's eyes turning red with gold still lingering in them, and then the gold was gone completely; Sesshomaru was under the control of his beast. Kagome sighs as she wakes up the small kit in her arms and says, "Shippou, go to Miroku." Since Kagome was the alpha female of the group; she had to get their alpha male out of his beast's control.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispers to him and she went to him; her hands go to his ears, rubbing them gently to calm the beast first. His ears fascinated her; they were pointy and very silky to the touch. She then goes to rub his forehead gently too, Kagome then moves her hand to the base of his neck and rubs soothingly. "Beast, Sesshomaru needs to come back now."

The beast was in heaven as his intended continued to rub his ears, forehead and base of his neck. That was until she told him that his master needs to come back; he complies with the order and he reseeds back into his cage while his master was let go.

Kagome takes a step back and looks into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. "Shippou," she says while the group watches the situation. Shippou jumps back into his mother's arms and he quickly falls back to sleep.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's hands on his ears calming down his beast, and then he felt the sensation on his forehead and base of his neck. He then he hears her saying that he needs to come back. Without fighting or doing a chant or an ofuda or sutra on him, just a simple rubbing and an order to follow was all she needed to do.

"Sesshomaru, let's get going," Kagome says to him.

Sesshomaru's lip quirks as he slides his hand around her waist, gently pulling her over to his hard and toned chest. "Inuyasha you take the back and follow," he orders his brother.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like it. Chapter five will be up soon after it goes to my beta reader. Bye

 


	4. Chapter Four: Pregnancy not undone

A/N- Here is chapter four to this story. Thanks to my beta readers named Anime- Angel- Seza and Ebony Redgrave for beta reading this chapter, both from Fanfiction. Enjoy it, bye.

* * *

Sesshomaru holds onto Kagome while he flies towards his bastion. Inuyasha and the rest of his pack follow closely behind; it was night time when they eventually arrived at the bastion.

The group went inside and awaited orders from Sesshomaru, Kagome had fallen asleep in the air and Shippou moves to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru nods at his servants as they come out from an adjoining room. "Welcome back milord," they state with a bow.

"Jin, Kiomaru, prepare five more rooms," Sesshomaru orders them. Jin and Kiomaru speed off and head towards the west wing to follow their master's orders.

Sesshomaru turns to the rest of the group, Kagome still within his arm. "Inuyasha you will take your miko into the first room, demon slayer you may take the second room, Monk the third room, kit the fourth room, and This Sesshomaru will take Kagome to the fifth room."

They nod their heads at Sesshomaru and they make their way into the west wing. Inuyasha takes Kikyo into the first room while Sango and Miroku enter their own rooms. Shippou jumped off of Sesshomaru's shoulder when he was directed to his own room. He smiles at Kagome's sleeping form and pushes the door closed behind him.

Sesshomaru opens Kagome's door and walks into the room. He lays her on the bed and covers her up with the sheets. He walks into his room through the door on the right side of the room. Sesshomaru sighs while taking off his juban, but he doesn't take off his hakamas and he returns to the miko's room. He takes out a yukata that was white with blue moons on it; it symbolizes that the miko was a part of the Western Family since she is now carrying his heirs and she will eventually become his mate. However, what his beast was perching at and his mother too, was to mate with Kagome.

He walks over to the bed, wondering if he should go and retrieve the miko's friends, but with a sniff of the air he could tell that most of the pack was sleeping now. He would have to do this on his own.

He places the yukata down on the bed, and Sesshomaru gently picks Kagome up. He lifts her shirt above her head and sees something covering her breasts; he didn't know what it was at all. Sesshomaru uses his claws to cut into the fabric making it fall off her shoulders. Sesshomaru places the yukata on the miko's shoulders and puts one arm after the other into the arm holes. He continues to undress her and rips off her skirt. He sees a different piece of fabric covering her sex well. His beast wanted to smell her, but he quickly closed and tied the yukata so she could sleep more comfortably.

He tucks her into the bed and walks towards his door; however, his beast took over his mind and control. Sesshomaru snaps and snarls within his mind at his beast, but he was soon caged in while his beast takes him back to his mate and the mother of his heirs. He got into the bed with her and wraps his arm around her belly; he protects it as his pups grow.

Morning light hits the lands and Kagome's face, making the tired miko wake up. Kagome opened her tired eyes as she felt someone breathing on her face. Sesshomaru was cuddling her front side and his arms were around her, resting on her belly. That's when what happened yesterday came back to her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks trying to wake him.

Kagome then feels her stomach turning and rolling in protest, and suddenly didn't feel so well with her stomach urging her to throw up.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yells as she pushes her hands on his chest and her stomach reacted violently.

Kagome pushes a bit of her reiki into her hands and gave him a mighty push. Kagome jumps out of Sesshomaru's arms and he wakes up to his chest hurting; the smell of sickness was coming into his nose. He looks to see Kagome near the water bowl and smells sordid coming off Kagome in waves. He got up as he remembers what his father's whore went through when she was pupped with Inuyasha. "Miko?" Sesshomaru questions her.

Kagome stopped puking, and she looks down at her attire; wasn't she in her school uniform and not a yukata?

"Hai, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks him when she hears him calling to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks; he wasn't asking because he likes her or anything. No, she was just carrying his pups and his mind started to wonder how many pups she would give him.

"I'm fine now; it's just the morning sickness," Kagome answers him. "Umm?"

Sesshomaru looks over at her and he knew she wanted to know who changed her clothes. "Miko," he says to urge her.

"I was wondering who changed me into this nice yukata…" Kagome explains.

"This Sesshomaru did; your company was asleep and so were the servants," Sesshomaru replies.

Kagome's eyes widen with embarrassment and her face went red with a blush. She could only nod her head at him in response.

"We should get going to see This Sesshomaru's servant who might be able to help," Sesshomaru tells her and walks over to his room to get ready; leaving the miko alone.

Kagome takes off the yukata and hears her door opening again to see Sesshomaru returning into her room. Her face turns red again, and sees him holding a nice kimono with silver and blue on it. "Sesshomaru, I can't wear that, it's too expensive for me to move comfortably and freely," Kagome protests and goes through her bag.

"Miko, while you are at This Sesshomaru's bastion you will wear this. Don't make this Sesshomaru dress you himself," Sesshomaru threatens her.

"No," Kagome stubbornly says to Sesshomaru and she puts on sweat pants and a new bra without Sesshomaru saying anything.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping his beast away from dominating Kagome and her body, but his control snapped.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yells at him while his beast broke out and made a beeline for her. He grabs her and places a silencing barrier around them. He moves her onto the bed and she struggles to pull away from him. He places her onto her stomach and latches his fangs onto her neck without breaking her skin. He let out a deep growl in warning.

Kagome yelled his name when she sees his red eyes and she moves back, she didn't notice the barrier until he grabbed her hard. She tried to struggle away from him, but she was soon placed onto the bed on her stomach. Her mind went into a panic when she felt his fangs on her neck. She stiffens, her heartbeat quickens; it was beating so fast, she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice was a whisper as she calls his name.

He just continues to growl at her and bumps her ass with his front parts. She could feel his manhood and tears started to flow freely down her face.

Sesshomaru's beast smelt her tears and felt his master taking back control; he fought back and soon, the beast was back in its cage.

Sesshomaru was back in control when he smelt Kagome's tears, and released his fangs on her neck. He purred to calm her down before she could lose the pups within her. He sees bruises coming on her pale skin where his fangs had previously been and uses his tongue to lick the bruises away.

"Sesshomaru?" he hears.

"Miko, we have lots to talk about, but for now, This Sesshomaru apologies for what his beast was done," he whispers in her ear.

Kagome just nods her head, she felt Sesshomaru getting up from his spot on her back, and he pulls her with him and into a hug. She rests her head against Sesshomaru's chest and notices he is without his armor.

"We should get going now," Sesshomaru tells her and walks her out the door; his arm still around her waist.

Walking into a new wing, Kagome was looked around to see her friends waiting for her.

"The miko and this Sesshomaru will go first," Sesshomaru informs them.

The rest nod their heads as the two walked into the room that had lots of candles lit inside.

"Milord, welcome, what can this Gina do for you?" a demon by the name of Gina asks.

"Gina, you will try and remove the pups within this miko," Sesshomaru tells her.

Gina looks over at the other person within the room. She was beautiful in a human way and that she had lots reiki within her was a feat that most miko's would only dream to have.

"Milord? Get rid of the pup?" Gina asks.

"Hai, This Sesshomaru's father wanted him to have an heir to continue with the western lands, so he made Sesshomaru's mother do it. Promising that he would have an heir or heirs; she turned this Sesshomaru's blood into semen and impregnated this miko with it. The same is with this Sesshomaru's half-brother," Sesshomaru explains to Gina.

Gina nods her head at his lord, as she states,"This Gina shall try to rid you of the pups life, but she does not know if she will be successful; your mother was more powerful than this Gina." Sesshomaru could only nod at his servant. "Milady Miko, please come and lay down."

Kagome went over and lies down on the cot that was within the room. Gina went towards her, not without hearing her lord's growl of course. Damn the instincts of the Inu breed. She looked over the womb area and her eyes glowed deep blue while she was reaching. Her eyes stop as she looks over at her lord and then to her soon to be Lady of the Western Lands.

She still was going to try and continued to use numerous spells, chants and potions on her. However, it looked like the pups were un-destroyable. She looks back at her lord and new lady and she sighs heavily, "Milord, Milady, This Gina cannot destroy or get rid of the pups."

Kagome looks down at this and she slowly sits up but was stopped by Gina's hand. "Milady, you consumed lots of potions and subject to many spells and chants; it would be best that you just rested."

Sesshomaru was trying to keep control of his beast for three hours when he saw another person, and not from their pack, touching her and trying to get rid of their pups. He heard what Gina had said and his beast went calmly back into its cage.

He sees Kagome lying on the bed, and looks over at Gina. "Milord, she consumed potions, and was subject to many spells and chants that would make another demoness or human sick. She hasn't yet but it is only a matter of time before it does make her sick. The other thing is that I have told her to rest, so you must carry her to her chambers or your beast will take control again."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said as he gently picks up the mother of his heirs.

He makes his way outside again and Gina follows him.

"Lord Inuyasha, it is a pleasure to meet you at last," Gina says to the stunned half-demon.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's only reply while looking shocked at the full demon's words.

"However, it seems that milord's miko is pregnant and I can't do anything to get rid of the pups. I assumed you wanted this too?" Gina questions him.

Inuyasha nods his head and Kikyo looks at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha, but this Gina hasn't the power to do it; the former Lady of the Western Lands is more adept at sorcery then This Gina."

"Damn," Inuyasha grumbles.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Well they did try. Now Sesshomaru's beast likes the fact that his master is having pups and that it is the miko bearing them.

Reason one: The beast doesn't get the feeling of a challenge from the other demonesses trying to get into his master's bed and steal his title.

Reason two: Kagome was the only female that stood up to him without fear in her eyes.

Reason three: His beast likes her smell because it soothes him.

Reason four: Her power is almost at his level, but she lacks training to use it.


	5. The deal

"Hai, I'm still going to look for the jewel shards, and you can't stop me," Kagome states as she was going to fight on this. She jumps from his arms and stands in front of him.

Sesshomaru looks at her. "Miko, you can't be serious about roaming around the country side looking for the jewel shards when you are pupped."

'"Hai, I am. Sesshomaru, I think this is time to tell you something about me," Kagome mutters. "I'm not from this time."

Sesshomaru raises his eye brow at this while he looks at her.

"Hai, Sesshomaru I'm actually from the future, five hundred years to be exact. Listen to my story," Kagome states. "The year I'm from 1996. I was dragged into this time by mistress centipede because of the jewel, the Shikon no tama, that was within my body. I eventually came to the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to for fifty make a long story short, I'm not from this time; I speak my thoughts, I read, I write and I'm most likely educated more then you." Kagome finishs her speech. Kagome looks at him to see Sesshomaru's lips set into snarl.

"Oh I know, we can make a deal," Kagome suggests as she almost claps to herself.

Sesshomaru grunted for her to proceed on.

"How is this? We all travel until we, meaning Kikyo and I, really start showing our pregnancy?"

Silence.

"Very well miko. It is a deal," Sesshomaru agrees as his word was law.

Kagome smiles at him and then looks over at the gang and nods as indication to get ready when Kagome suddenly feels sick. She quickly takes off to the relief room as Kikyo and Sango follow her.

They both hear her throwing up and went into the room. "Kagome?"

"It's the chants, potions and spells that Jin used on me. He did say I would be getting sick," Kagome reminds them.

"Miko, are you okay?" Sesshomaru walks into the room too as he makes his way over to Kagome, he picks her up and cradles her to his chest. After he moved out of the room, he walks down the halls with flickering lights on the walls.

Sesshomaru opens her door and walks into the room, while Kagome blushes at this. Sesshomaru gently places her on the bed and gives a look for her to rest.

Sesshomaru walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, while Kagome was resting in the bed. Hours later, Kagome wakes up and breathes in the fresh air from this time.

Kagome gets up, walks out her door and smiles when she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo coming her way.

"Kikyo, can we talk to each other?" Kagome asks.

Kikyo smiles and nods her head at Kagome. Kagome waits until Kikyo is closer to her before she gently grabs her arm and leads her into her room.

"So, Kikyo, are you okay with this?" Kagome asks the other miko.

Kikyo looks at Kagome and states, "I'm alive again and not as a clay pot, I'm really alive with a soul of my own, and not yours. I was constantly tainting it with my deeds. Kagome, I wish I could go back and redo the horrible things I did to you. Though I'm not okay on how I became pregnant and everything. Inuyasha and I talked about it last night and we both agreed after the pups were born, we will be mated."

Kagome smiles at Kikyo. "Kikyo, I never thought about this, what will I do after these pups are born, will Sesshomaru kick me out and never let me see them or just kill me after?" Kagome voices out her feelings to someone who was going through the same things as she is.

Kikyo frowns at Kagome's thoughts, didn't she realized that Sesshomaru actually cared about her… well the pups. She would need to do some planning on this and tend to it carefully.

Kikyo and Kagome talk about names and what Kagome would need to get from her time. With a list in mind and all, Kagome packed her bag again and Kikyo and she left the room.

They walk down the halls, and towards where they sense the others. Kagome looks down at her stomach and wonders how many children she would have.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up to see Sango looking at her with worry. "Sango I'm fine now. We should get going to find more jewel shards."

They nod their heads as they felt Sesshomaru coming their way. "Kagome, haven't you forgotten something?"

Kagome turns to see Sesshomaru looking at her. "No, why?"

"Your clothes, miko," Sesshomaru says in disinterested way.

"Oh, this is all I have and no, I'm not wearing priestess robes they too large and no kimono there to tight. On the way to see Kaede, I'll go home and get something more comfortable," Kagome informs him.

Sesshomaru raises his eye brow at this, but says nothing. "Inuyasha and the other miko, you will take up the back to have total safety. This Sesshomaru will be in front. Miko, you'll be with me, monk after us, demon slayer would be after the monk. Jaken you will look after Rin and the kit as well as the supplies with Ah-Un."

They nod their heads at him as he was the alpha of the group now.

They start to walk away from the palace, as Kagome stayed beside Sesshomaru to show others that they were the alphas of the pack.

"Sesshomaru, do you even know our names?" Kagome questions him as she was getting tired of being referred to as miko all the time.

Nothing. "Well, I'm Kagome, Miroku is the monk, Sango is the demon slayer, and Kikyo is the other miko."

"Miko, This Sesshomaru knows your names," Sesshomaru tells her.

After that, Kagome sighed with boredom and looks at Sesshomaru. "I'm going back to Sango to talk."

Kagome left his side and went towards Sango as they talked about what happened and all the things that were on their minds, Kikyo joined in and it was the three females laughing in the group, as the males looked at them and went on walking.

When they came up to the well, Inuyasha was told to go with her. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him but didn't say a word; she didn't want to start an argument about this when there will be plenty when she gets bigger. Jumping into the well, Kagome and Inuyasha went into the future.

Once they landed on the other side, Inuyasha grabbed her gently and jumped up and landed on the outside of the well.

"Get some clothes to change into and let's go back," Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell my mother about this too, they are her grandchildren after all," Kagome muttered to him.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the well house and went towards the main house. She opened the door and smiled.

"Mom?" Kagome calls.

"In the kitchen, Kagome," Kagome heard, so they went into the kitchen, to see her mother cooking supper.

"Hi Inuyasha, how are you?" Sakura asks the half inu demon.

"Fine," Inuyasha gruffly replies. "Well, tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sakura asks her daughter suspiciously.

"Mom, I think you need to sit down for this," Kagome told her.

Sakura nodded her head, as she placed down her utensils that she just used to make supper with; she walked over to the table and waited.

"Mom, you know about Naraku, well he's getting too strong to take on alone, so we decide to have Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru, join us. He agreed to join us. His mother came and told us that she had a mission to do from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. He apparently wanted for his son to have an heir.

"His mother had a friend to help out. To end a long story short. They impregnated Kikyo and me to have their heirs. Mom, I'm pregnant with Lord Sesshomaru's heir," Kagome told her.

Sakura gasped at this and looked at Inuyasha for conformation, when he nodded she gave Kagome a watery smile as her eyes had tears in them.

"Oh Kagome, you okay, you don't need to go back," Sakura told her daughter.

"Mother, it's my duty to get back the jewel shards, the one that I broke. In this time, I'm young but in the feudal time, I'm older. I'm going back, I just need another set of clothes to be more comfortable," Kagome uttered.

Sakura smiled and hugged her daughter. "Then get going and let me know about the little one when he or she comes."

"Oh I will, mom I'll try to come back soon," Kagome told her as she went upstairs and got a new outfit and some other clothes in her bag.

Kagome said goodbye to her mother and left with Inuyasha following with another large bag filled with other items that Kagome needed. They went towards the well, and opened the door. Inuyasha gently jumped with Kagome within his arms as swirls of light blue lights came around them and the lights slowly disappeared as they landed on the ground.

Inuyasha jumped up with Kagome as Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked at them, Kikyo moved towards them both and looked over her soon to be mate after their pups were born. Sesshomaru just stayed where he was as he trained golden molten eyes looked over Kagome body making sure she was okay and unharmed.

"Miko, what is that?" Sesshomaru questioned to her as she looked down at her pants and t-shirt. Her pants were black and her top was blue.

"Pants and a t-shirt," Kagome replies.

Nothing was said from Sesshomaru. He looked at her bags and called for Ah-Un to take them.

Inuyasha placed the bag on his side, while Kagome looked at him and shook her head at him.

"Thank you, Ah-Un, but I will carry my bag," Kagome gently told the dragon as she rubs his heads. Kagome went to Sesshomaru's side and then they started to walk on.

It wasn't long before Kagome and Kikyo sense the jewel shards. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and sighed. "Sesshomaru, there's two jewel shards coming this way and fast, it's Koga."

"He's an idiot," Inuyasha yelled form the back.

"Wolf prince?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai, he says his in love with me, I'm not in the mood for his antics today," Kagome sighed as she rubs her temples.

"This Sesshomaru wonders why you never told him the truth," Sesshomaru states.

"Hai, I do every time but he doesn't listen," Kagome replies with exasperation.

He looked at everyone to see they were nodding in agreement. He looked at the mother of his pups and was growling at bit at this wolf. He stepped closer to Kagome as he placed himself almost in front of her and his hand was at his sword.

A twister of winds was seen in the distance by the humans, Sesshomaru saw it long ago, and Inuyasha saw it before the humans did. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled and says "Thanks."

Koga appeared in front of them not even noticing the four new additions to the group. He had on his cheeky grin when he saw Kagome, but his grin fell from his face when he saw someone in front of her.

"Oi, who are you? And why are in front of my woman?" He growled possessively.

A/N-Here is the fifth chapter. Until next time, see ya.


	6. Mine

Sesshomaru had the snarled at this wolf. "This miko belongs to this Sesshomaru, _wolf_ ," The word wolf was growled at him in Inu language. Sesshomaru's let his hand fall onto Kagome's waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Kagome's mine, mutt face, now let her go." Koga stated.

"She's mine, wolf." Sesshomaru stated again in annoyance.

"I don't see or smell any mating marks on her…." Koga sniffs. "She's pure… and pupped! What have you done with my Kagome!?"

"Koga, I'm not yours. Get it into your head. "Kagome groaned out.

Koga looked at Kagome with a grin and stated, "Kagome, you're only saying that because you are in denial. You love me, like I love you. But this mutt, he used sorcery or some kind of magic to impregnate you. My sweet Kagome."

Then he turned to Sesshomaru. "Did you force this upon my sweet Kagome? You were told no by her but you forced her into this. I won't forgive you!"

Sesshomaru growled at this wolf and found that he had the urge to kill this irritation of a demon. "This Sesshomaru is growing tired of your allegations on my person, wolf. The Miko is mine, so are the pups within her. Now either leave my presence and back off, or die."

Koga growled at Sesshomaru and yelled out, "Like hell I will! She's mine!"

"Wolf face, give it up!" Inuyasha yelled from the back.

Koga heard this and looked towards the back. "Shut the hell up, dog boy! She's mine from the start and no one will take her from me. I will kill the pups in her and impregnate her with mine."

Koga had said the wrong thing, wrong words and everything wrong. Kagome wasn't normally a very emotional being but now that she was pupped or pregnant she was mad as hell. She sobbed into Sesshomaru's side at the thought of losing her pups.

"Koga, leave me alone." Kagome sobbed. Sesshomaru glared at the wolf as he held her to his body growling softly into her ears as she calmed down a bit at a time.

Koga glared at him then towards Kagome, she should be jumping for joy to get rid of his pups and to get his pups. He snarled loudly and he charged at them both. One to kill and the other to get.

Sesshomaru heard this and he jumped back a bit as Sango went in front to hold Koga off. Sesshomaru nodded to Miroku as he took Kagome.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and went towards the fool of a wolf as he saw the demon slayer moving back to defend Kagome. He nodded at her and she nodded back.

Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha and Kikyo trying to calm Kagome down, they feared that she would lose the pups. Sesshomaru attacked Koga with his sword, he went right and left as he swing and jabbed out at his enemy.

Sesshomaru used his speed and attacked Koga as he landed a hit from behind on his shoulder, the blood pumped out as Kikyo and Kagome saw it landing on the ground in a puddle that was forming. They raced towards the bush while Miroku and Inuyasha went with them.

Sango stayed and watched as Sesshomaru sliced into Koga's left thigh when she heard throwing up sounds.

"Sango!" She heard a female's voice yelling.

Sango turned to see Ayame with two elder wolves beside her. She pointed to Koga and Sesshomaru. Sango told Ayame what was going on and why they were fighting.

"Grandfather?" Ayame questioned.

Sango didn't wait she could still hear Kagome throwing up as Miroku got scared and raced back to stay with the children. She marched up with her weapon as she swung at them both. Sesshomaru glared at her and she glared back.

"Kagome needs you, she's in the bush." Sango told him. He nodded and placed back his sword.

"Hey, Kagome is mine!" Koga stated and was going to follow him when Ayame got in his way.

"Koga, you have time respect your promise and mate with me." Ayame told him.

"I love Kagome, not you Ayame. Kagome is mine." Koga said and was going to go around her.

"See, Grandfather? It is always Kagome…Kagome." Ayame told the grey wolf.

He growled at Koga and jumped on top of him. He growled in wolf language to him.

"No!" Koga yelled.

The grey wolf bit into his wounded shoulder and growled at him to be obedient to him. Five minutes passed and Koga let out a growl, telling the pack leader that he would mate with her. The elder wolf got off and growled at him to leave with Ayame now. The other elder, the brown wolf was going with him.

"Oh Koga, take out the jewel shards now." Ayame uttered to him. He took them out and gave them to Miroku and left with Ayame and the brown wolf elder.

The grey wolf took the wolves that were just arriving and took them back to their pack. Then, they made a journey to join both packs.

Miroku held onto the jewel shards as he flinched at the sounds in the trees.

"Kikyo you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he helps her up.

"No, I feel sick." Kikyo told him.

Inuyasha took Kikyo back to Miroku and waited for the others. Sango was waiting to be punished. She knew that she went against her alpha, but it was Kagome's health she was looking after.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**

Kagome threw up into the bush as she felt her hair being held up by someone, she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with concern.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked in a voice that was laced with concern.

Kagome wiped her mouth and then nodded her head as she stated. "The blood got to me, then with Kikyo. I also feel sick, but that's because we haven't eaten yet."

He picked her up and then brought her over to the rest since they needed to move on. Sesshomaru carried Kagome, while Sango and Miroku were with Jaken, the children and A-un with Inuyasha carrying Kikyo as they headed towards a new area for the night.

Hours later, they got to the new area with fresh water nearby. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha placed Kikyo and Kagome down on the ground after Sango finished placing a blanket.

"Slayer." Sesshomaru called over.

She walked over to him and waited to be told off.

"You did well to inform this Sesshomaru that Kagome was sick. I leave her in your care until I came back. Jaken, make a fire. Miroku, place sutra's all over. Inuyasha, come with me. We are hunting." Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and left the area with him. Miroku went around placing sutras all over the group leaving Sango to take care of Kagome and Kikyo. Sango gave them some water, and gave Kagome her toothbrush to wash out her mouth from all that throw up; Kikyo followed her as well to brush her teeth.

Jaken made the fire and was grunted throughout it all. He hated this with a passion, if he could only kill the miko.

Thirty minutes later, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back and had Jaken cutting the boar and the deer into pieces for the rest to humans. Sesshomaru ate in the forest while Inuyasha was going to eat with the pack.

He made his way to get a drink and to clear any blood from himself. The females were playing with the children and were looking much better. His beast growled at the thought of the miko growing big with his pups. He still wondered how many pups she would gave him.

He went over to Kagome and helped her back to the ground, as he sat behind her. Kagome told him about her time, told him stories and read him a science book. Most was new and pleasant to learn about. She was so amusing as she told him about her family and how much she misses them while she was here. He also respected her a lot; here she was in his time gathering the jewel shards. She had a life in her time and yet she comes here.

Sango gave everyone a plate before she fed herself. Kagome sighed as she felt safe with Sesshomaru as she eats her food.

Kagome brushed her teeth as she got Shippo and Rin to do the same thing, Kikyo followed. Sango helped Kagome make bedding for the children as she sang a song to them to get them to sleep.

Then she planted herself on hers and fell asleep fast. The night went by as the morning came back. Starting a new day Kagome got up and made some tea that could help with morning sickness. Her mother insists for her to take it and for once, she was glad that she did.

She took it and felt much better when she soon senses a jewel shard coming their way and it was big. She looked to see Sesshomaru not here and the others sleeping still.

Kagome moved over to Kikyo and woke her up, handing her the drink. They woke up Inuyasha next; Sango and Miroku woke up with his sounds.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikyo! Kagome! Get the children out of here now."

"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving without you." Kikyo said as she notched her arrow.

"Same, Inuyasha, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome said then asked as she notches her arrow.

"Here, Miko." Sesshomaru replied as he walked out with his sword in his hand.

"Slayer, monk, get the pupped females and children out of here now." He ordered.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Kikyo questioned.

Kagome nodded her head at him then turned to Kikyo." Kikyo, please come with me and protect the children. Your pups need you." Kagome said.

At the end Kikyo went with them into safety.


	7. Chapter seven: Three months later

Kagome and the rest got to safety, Kikyo glared at them all. "Kagome…."

"Kikyo, when you came with us and joined us, Inuyasha was the alpha. But when we got Sesshomaru to join with us, he became your alpha. Meaning you need to listen to him all and any time. You and I are pregnant, what do you think could have happened to you if you got hurt?" Kagome points out.

Kikyo look perturbed by this but nodded in the end.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back as Sesshomaru went towards Kagome. He sniffs to see if she was hurt when Kikyo went over to Inuyasha and healed his wounds.

Two months had passed since the miko's became pregnant and Kagome pregnancy erupted, her stomach showed very fast and this was making her scared, while she noticed that Kikyo's belly was slowly starting to show but not by much. Kagome hadn't had any troubles with morning sickness; it just was her mood swings.

The group was supportive with this as the males raced around trying to not get their heads bit off. Kagome was moody as she yelled at everyone even Sesshomaru but she did apologize to him with tears soaking his haori most of the time. Her stomach was very much showing but Sesshomaru still had to wait for Kikyo's stomach to show.

Rin and Shippo's lessons were going very well. Both were fast learners. Kikyo and Inuyasha had some time alone together every night. That was when Kagome saw Sesshomaru with some food within his clawed hands.

"No, Sesshomaru, I'm tired." Kagome yawned out as her eyes left.

"Kagome, you need to eat. Don't make this Sesshomaru feed you." Sesshomaru stated.

"No." Kagome muttered out, as she cuddled into his side.

"Miko, pass me a plate." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo smirk and she placed some fruit, nuts and some meat on it, and then she gave it to Sesshomaru. Kikyo stood up and made Sesshomaru smirk at her belly as it was big, she was showing.

Sesshomaru placed the food to his right and with a lifted Kagome was on his lap. Her eyes opened and she was going to say something to him when he places some fruit into her mouth. Kagome glared at him but she chewed and swallowed the fruit. Sesshomaru glanced at her as he gave her the plate.

"Are you going to eat or do you need this Sesshomaru to feed you still?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome growled back. Her growl was almost Inu like.

Sesshomaru held her to him gently not to harm their pups. Kagome struggled against him and she looked at the group she stilled and she didn't fight him anymore as she allowed him to feed her. When she was full she laid her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru passes the plate back to Kikyo as he moved his miko into a more comfortable position on him. Her scent kept his beast in check as she breaths in and out onto his neck. He had to suppress a shiver from it. He could tell her stomach was getting bigger and his ego swelled at this.

During the two months, they had gotten nine jewel shards and that didn't count the ones that Koga gave them. Sesshomaru felt Kagome move on him. He glanced down and saw her stomach slowly growing again, it was like this for a week now, by the tomorrow, and she would be in her fourth month.

Then it would be time to return to the bastion now that he knew that Kikyo was showing. Sesshomaru was puzzled by this, with Kagome's he could hear three heart beats. But she was bigger. Kikyo also had three heartbeats but she was much smaller.

Morning came as Kagome smiled at Kikyo she would see her stomach bigger than before. Now they had to go back to the bastion and be very bored. She wondered what was going on with her pregnancy and the only one that would know would be Sesshomaru's mother.

"Miko, are you ready to go to the bastion?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Almost… I would like you to meet my mother." Kagome said to him as her fingers fiddled.

"Miko, how am I going to get to your home?" Sesshomaru asked. Lately he had been not speaking in third person, and to Kagome that was wonderful.

"I made this…" Kagome stated as she pulled out a bead necklace. "And no, it hasn't been used, nor does it have a word to subdue you either."

Sesshomaru took the necklace and sniff at it then he placed it around his neck.

The group had then returned to the well. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood at the well. Kagome gave the well a prayer and she nodded to Sesshomaru to lift her up. They jumped down the well as lights went around Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Miko." Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's working, Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

They landed as Kagome looked up to see the well house. Sesshomaru looked around and then jumped up and landed on the ground.

He growled." Mother?"

Then he raced out and towards his mother's scent that was in the house. Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's neck and buried her face into his neck, so she didn't get sick. When Sesshomaru got to the door, his mother had opened it.

"Hello Son." Suri said. "Get in, before Kagome gets sick."

Sesshomaru did what she asked. Kagome looked at his mother then to her mother.

"Mother?"

"Kagome, wow you've gotten big." Sakura replied. "Oh, when you told me, Sesshomaru's mother came four days after and told me the whole story."

Sesshomaru glared at his mother. "Mother, how did you get here?"

"Oh man, Sesshomaru think, I'm your mother in this time." Suri said as she rolled her eyes at him. Then she looked at Kagome.

"Suri, can Iaskyou something?" Kagome interrogated.

Suri nodded her head at Kagome.

"Why am I so big when my powers, and Sesshomaru's, can and only sense three pups?

I'm as big as a fucking house." Kagome asked the hissed out the rest.

"Kagome!" Sakura admonished her daughter while her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, but that will be when you have the pups. Don't worry about it all. Oh here are some things for you." Suri replied as she hands Sesshomaru around twenty bags and only gave Kagome two bags.

"Now, get go home and Kagome, get some rest and some more rest. Tell Kikyo that too."

Suri ordered as she picks up Kagome and moved towards the well house, with Sesshomaru following her. He was still pissed about the situation, but was slowly accepting it. He wasn't going to tell Kagome about this at all.

"Kagome, take care of Sesshomaru of me." Suri said as she gently placed her down as she took her bags and drops them into the well. "Sesshomaru you better make Kagome your mate."

Then she disappeared from sight leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru looking at each other.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Bye Until next time.


	8. Chapter Eight: Kidnapped

Sesshomaru took four bags at a time and jumped into the well, leaving Kagome to wait for him again. Soon he came back with Inuyasha.

"You know Sesshomaru, mother is a shopaholic." He said after he saw all the bags as he picks up four bags as he jumps into the well, Sesshomaru jumps in after him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took the last eight bags, four each of them carrying four. Sesshomaru came back and carried Kagome into the well.

Once on the other side, Kagome was placed on the ground and she looked at all the bags.

"So how are we getting this to your bastion?" Kagome asked.

"Ah Un." Sesshomaru stated. The flying dragon walked over as Sesshomaru had placed six bags on top of him, Sesshomaru gave him an order to dropped them off and then come back. An hour passed as Ah Un came back and took six more bags. Sango then stated that Kirara could take the rest with her back to the bastion.

With the last bags with Ah Un and Kirara, the group walked on. Hours went by as Kagome talked to Sesshomaru about what his mother had said.

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome started when her stomach growled at her to feed it.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her with a small smirk. "We are stopping here for the night. Inuyasha and this Sesshomaru will go and hunt. Miroku, set up a barrier. Sango, get some water."

With that said, Sesshomaru was gone with Inuyasha at his kneels.

Kagome glared at his back. Just because she was pupped it didn't mean she was handicap. Kagome grunted a bit and then moved around the camp as she set up the fire pit with rocks around it with Kikyo's help. Sango came back to the camp with three buckets of water. Miroku had finished his task but went to get fire wood with Shippou helping out.

Kagome and Kikyo went into the field to get the herbs to make a stew. Sango looked over them as she got them back to the camp, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back with two deer's each with their hands.

"I hope you'll eat some." Sesshomaru said as Kagome started to cut the herbs.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru and glanced down at the deer held within his clawed hands.

"No, Sesshomaru, I'm tired." Kagome yawned out as her eyes closed. Sesshomaru dropped the kill and went to stand next to her.

"Kagome, you need to eat. Don't make this Sesshomaru feed you." Sesshomaru stated.

"No." Kagome muttered out, as she cuddled into his side.

"Miko, pass me a plate." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo smirked and she placed some fruit, nuts and some meat, and handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru placed the food to his right and with a lifted Kagome was on his lap. Her eyes opened and she was going to say something to him when he placed some fruit into her mouth. Kagome glared at him but she chewed and swallowed the fruits. Sesshomaru glanced at her as he gave her the plate.

"Are you going to eat or do you need this Sesshomaru to feed you still?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome growled back. Her growl was almost Inu like.

Sesshomaru held her to him gently as to not harm their pups. Kagome struggled against him and she looked at the group she stilled and she didn't fight him anymore as she allowed him to feed her. When she was full she laid her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome again as his beast growled lightly as it settled in his cage as he looked at Kagome, the mother of his pups. But did he want to be mated to her, this question came into his mind a few times as his beast snarled or snapped at him, saying to mate with her and now. Sesshomaru sighed within his mind. His beast was driving him crazy, not that he was already with two pupped miko females. He would really need to sit down with Kagome and talk about her being pupped and about others items within his mind.

The rest of his pack went to sleep, He stayed up to protect his pack and touch his mates pupped belly…she wasn't his mate. He beast growled loudly at himself. He just found himself placing his hand onto her belly as he felt a kick from his pup. He was worried about the size Kagome was when he only heard three different heartbeats.

So why was her belly so big not even the other miko's belly was this big and she was having three pups too? The night went on until morning.

Kagome awoke up with the sunlight on her face she moved and cuddled against something soft and furry. She peeked out of her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her with a smirk within his eyes. She growled at him for moving her as she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Kagome, This Sesshomaru needs to hunt for breakfast." He told her.

Kagome slowly got off and lied down next to Sango and fell back asleep. Sesshomaru got up and went out of the barrier as he stormed away as he smelled some food.

Inuyasha got up and looked around to see Kagome back to sleep without Sesshomaru around. He was in charge now. He woke up Miroku to make sure that the barrier would be okay. Then he woke up Sango to get more water and fire wood.

He left Kikyo and Kagome sleep a longer time as he knew their emotions were going crazy. Hours went by again as Kagome ate her meal this time without a fight to eat.

They gathered all the camp items and then they started to slowly walk back to the bastion. Hours later, Sesshomaru stopped as he growled, as Inuyasha jumped in front with him when they a saw a black cloud coming up towards them as it showed Naraku coming out. His demons soon surrounded them. Sesshomaru growled at this as he had no way to protect the pupped females by getting them out first.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together. I thought I would never see this." Naraku spoke as he stood up with his fur cloak.

"Naraku… you're not wanted here." Inuyasha stated as he made sure he was in front of Kikyo's body.

Naraku glared at the half breed when two smells run into his nose. He smirked at this and he looked at the two miko's standing behind the two Inu's.

"Well, I never would have thought that Inuyasha would pup two miko's." Naraku gloated out as he flew up to not get hit by Sesshomaru's light whip. Then the miko behind Sesshomaru smelled like his. This was a field day for Naraku. As he called out, "My guess was wrong, only Kikyo is pupped with Inuyasha-baka and Kagome is with yours… I wonder how that happened."

"You never will found out." Sesshomaru stated as he placed himself always in front of Kagome when Naraku began circling them.

Naraku summoned his army of demons as he attacked them group at all sides. Sesshomaru growled in his mind as he couldn't attack full out when he was close to Kagome or Kikyo.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she flew her weapon hard and long. She pulled out her sword and attacked the ones that were too close to her or her friends. She looked to the side to see Miroku throwing sutras or using his wind tunnel.

"Sango, get Kagome and Kikyo out of here! They get hurt!" Miroku told her. Sango jumped and caught her Hiraikotsu, and landed a few steps back.

She turned to get them to see Kagome and Kikyo using their powers attacking the demons that were getting to closer to them.

"Kagome! Kikyo! Let's go!" Sango yelled. They nodded slowly and moved closer to Sango.

Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshomaru attacking the enemies in front of him with Inuyasha and Miroku with him. She looked forward to see Sango and Kikyo making their way towards cover. She raced fast as her pupped body could allow her.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up; she turned to see Naraku leer at her. He flew over Sesshomaru. Kagome screamed as she tried to struggle away from him.

She soon felt her head being hit as her eyes closed to see Sesshomaru building up his youkai. Naraku disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru's beast let out a mighty roar through air when he broke free from his master's cage. He growled and snarled at the air as he tried to pick up Kagome's scent as he smelled nothing. The beast howled in pain and sadness as his mate was gone from his area and body.

Her eyes opened wide with fright as Kagome looked around to see pitch black around her. She could felt her reiki was beginning blocked by something as her hands and feet were chained to the cold and smelly floor. Her mind went back to moments before her kidnapping as she remembered the lusty look that Naraku had given her.

Kagome felt more worried over her pup's lives then hers, she didn't know what Naraku would do to her or if she went into labor. She didn't have to wait long for Naraku to appear.

"Poor Kagome…" He cooed at her as he moved closer to her.

Kagome didn't say anything, just in case he would hurt her pups.

"My dear Kagome, you will be here for a long time." Naraku stated as he disappeared.

Kagome stayed in the dark, for hours, and even days. Kagura brought her food and only fed Kagome. No lights, no fresh air no nothing. Naraku came often until one day he came in.

He flicked the lights on, as Kagome shrieked in pain the light caused to her eyes. She closed them as she felt her tears coming down her pale face. Soon her felt Naraku's breath along her face as she soon felt his hands roaming her filthy and dirty body.

Apparently, fear broke whatever held her reiki flown out and placed and barrier around her, purifying Naraku's hands a bit. He snarled at her as he summoned his youki and attacked the barrier. He grinned as he saw the smoke going away as it soon was gone. The miko's barrier was still strong.

He flew just about everything he had; hour to two hours went by as Naraku grimaced at the barrier.

He disappeared again leaving Kagome with the lights on. Kagome looked at her body to see she had lost a lot of weight, which wasn't very good for the pups or herself. She closed her eyes and summoned her reiki into a thought and a light.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	9. Chapter Nine: Rescued and healed

Sesshomaru's beast was in control as he jumped and raced towards the smell of Kagome to find nothing. He could hear his brother yelling at him from behind with the rest of the pack. Until he heard Inuyasha ordering everyone to go to the bastion with him, like a beta would do.

Sesshomaru was now storming around in his beast form, frightening all the humans and the weak youki.

" _Sesshomaru, help me."_ It was Kagome. His beast roared into the sky as she showed him where she was.

….Kagome…..

Kagome's whole body felt very heavy from the continuous use of her reiki to protect herself. Her head pounded and her eyelids struggled open as she was still in the dark place same as before. She heard hear water pouring into the place from … what she could guess was rain.

The chains around her wrists and feet pulled hard as she moved into a more comfortable position. She could feel her blood was now dry from where the cuffs had cut into her flesh. Her back hurt like crazy, as she was getting hungry. The pups were okay as she used the last of her reiki placing a barrier around them to protect them from Naraku, youki or his aura when he is around.

She heard the door opening; the blackness came a bit of lights then darkness again. His voice came out, "So miko, ready to give up?"

Kagome looked into the darkness and held a strong voice," No."

A growl was heard from within the blackness around Kagome, when she felt her hair being pulled hard, her head banged hard against a wall. She groaned in pain.

"Poor miko, do you really think that since you are pregnant, someone would save you?" Naraku taunted her.

"Hai, I do know that I would be saved." Kagome said with confidence in Sesshomaru.

She knew that he would come and save her as she was carrying his pups within her.

Naraku hissed at her words as he stood in front of her, looking over her body that was big from the pups. Even he could tell that she was bigger than what he heard from within, three heart beats.

He pulled out a knife, he wasn't going to kill her yet, he was going to wait until she gave birth and then capture Sesshomaru, and force him to watch as he killed his pups. Then he can also watch him rape and kill the miko.

Kagome heard Naraku coming closer to her, as for her reiki, it was still protecting her pups lives.

"Naraku!" Kagome growled out as she soon left him very close to her. "What do you want now?"

She could hear him laughing manically at her. She felt her arm being pulled from its chains, a scream of pain escaping her lips. She could feel something, hard, cold and lifeless cutting into her arm. Kagome assumed it was a knife or a dagger. He pulled out the knife, as he stabbed her in the leg this time.

Kagome yelled in torment as Naraku pulled out and slammed her face hand making her head bounce off the wall. She could see birds rolling around her head. The pain in her arm was slowly disappearing as her leg was just a dull pain going through; she would still feel her blood coming out from them. Her head hurt the most as Naraku still held it within his dirty and sickening hands.

Kagome thought about the pups a few times when she was bathing alone. The thought of her having pups or children at her age was scary and crazy but she knew that Sesshomaru would help her thought it all, even though she was still scared about giving birth. She was trying to get rid of her pain by happy thoughts.

When the ground rumble soundly around Kagome and Naraku, Kagome heard him cursing as she tried to find her through his voice and sounds.

"Damn, Sesshomaru." He swore out loudly as he jumped away from Kagome.

The wall broke down and sunlight came in to the room, Kagome winced in pain as she closed her eyes. The sun was hurting her sight. The pink light that shined into her eye lids were enough to hurt her. She heard growls and snarls around her.

Next occurrence was that she heard breathing and the warm of the air that was hitting her face.

"Let's get you out of here." The voice said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked unsurely.

"Hai. It's okay, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he held her to him as his claws cut through the chains that held her.

"I can smell your blood." He stated with a bit of anger within himself.

"Naraku cut my arm and the stabbed my leg. My head still hurts a lot, as he banged it against the wall." Kagome told him.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl at her wounds. "The pups are okay. My reiki protected them from Naraku." She also told him. Her head landed onto his shoulder as she felt his moko moko coming and wrapping around her head and resting over her eyes.

Sesshomaru had searched for her for over a week and a half since she had been taken. He knew that Naraku was trying to do; he wanted him to feel pain. He walked out with Kagome as he summoned his white cloud as he drove off from the vile half breeds den.

Slowly Kagome's eyes adjusted to the light. She was soon able to see without the lights hurting her. She looked at Sesshomaru to see him looking at her two wounds. He lifted her leg up more as the skirt she was wearing hiked up her leg even more.

Kagome turned red as she blushed as Sesshomaru looked at her wound. He brought his mouth to it, beginning to suck on it. She knew he was making sure that there was no poison from Naraku miasma. Then she felt his velvet feathery tongue running against her wound, slowly healing it.

Soon he turned his attention to the wound on her arm. He helped Kagome out of her school top as she held it to her chest with one arm with his moko moko's help making sure was she warm from the cool and cold air that was rushing around them. Once again Sesshomaru sucks on the wound to make sure that there was no miasma within it and this time there was some. Sesshomaru sucks on it for a few minutes as then he used his soft, feathery tongue to slowly heal her wound.

Kagome placed her shirt back on as she felt his claw hand gently looking on her head to see if she had any kind of wounds. He found none but a bruise. He sighed at it, as he could do anything about it.

He then looked down at Kagome as she yawned and cuddled into his chest as he beast within as howling in pleasure. He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her as he looked ahead.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Bye


	10. Chapter Ten: One Month Later

It had been a month since Sesshomaru saved Kagome from Naraku's lair. He made sure she got the rest she needed after it. She was grouchier than before. She had almost purified Sesshomaru's tail off before she cried out into his chest. He made arrangements to have a miko healer to come and look at Kikyo and Kagome, a healer named Fujie, who would come to look at each miko with pups in them. Fujie didn't think that all youkai were bad, just misguided. Fujie came once a week to check up on the two women.

"Well, Lady Kikyo, the pups are doing fine. Since this pregnancy was made by unnatural means, you get to keep your reiki powers until you do mate." She told Kikyo. Then she came over to Kagome as she checked hers and wondered why she was so big.

"What have you been eating?" She asked.

"What I normally eat, small portions. But I'm like this, and the only one that knows why is Sesshomaru's mother." Kagome irritably said in a 'don't fuck with me' tone.

Fujie nodded her head and did what she did with Kikyo. "Well besides that, you are bigger than Kikyo and are having three pups. I can see that they are fine."

Kagome and Kikyo walked out of the room and down the halls. They stopped and went outside in the courtyard. Kagome waddled to her chair and she sat down, breathing a bit hard. Kikyo went off to find Inuyasha.

Once Kagome sat down, she whined about how she couldn't see her ankles or feet. Her stomach was bigger than when she came here. Kagome missed seeing her feet. She could see Rin and Shippou playing outside with Jaken, who was yelling at them.

She closed her eyes as a shadow came over her. She opened them to see someone with a weapon. Kagome screamed as it was brought down as she rolled off her chair and fell hard onto the ground, feeling it cut into her knees.

She turned and crawled away from him, Kagome could feel cuts on her hands as she moved away from this male. She could see when he stood up; he had a tall, lean body. Soon she stopped and couldn't go any farther. She whimpered in fear and this fear made her pups claw at her stomach hard.

Kagome screamed in pain and out of fear. The male leaped at her again as she placed out her hand and all she felt was pain. She looked up to see that the weapon he held was a dagger that stabbed into her hand. She cried out before she was soon back-handed in the face.

…..Sesshomaru….

Sesshomaru signed the scrolls that were collected on his desk when he felt something was not right. He stood up and walked to his window. He could see Rin and Shippou playing as Jaken seemed nervous about something as he kept looking at the side. Next he saw Kikyo with Inuyasha as they were kissing.

His beast showed him pictures about Kagome and him. He knew that his beast picked her but he didn't want to be like his father. At times, his beast even snapped at him. His golden eyes saw the slayer practicing with her weapon with the Monk.

He looked for Kagome, this was the time she was usually outside resting on her chair, but he couldn't find her. His beast panic a bit as something alerted him something was wrong. He raced out of his window, shattering the glass. He landed and that was when he howled loudly as he smelled Kagome's blood but couldn't see her.

The rest of his pack came over at the sound, he heard Inuyasha growl and yell out loud. He too had smelled Kagome's blood, and someone else.

….Kagome….

Kagome hit the ground hard, she whimpered in pain as the male pulled out the dagger from her hand as she screamed in pain. He kicked her stomach violently, then saddled her legs. She could hear his laugh as he touched her face as he moved back.

"Jaken-sama, did say you have a nice body." He told her as he continued to touch her.

Kagome struggled once he was on her, but stopped when she heard that Jaken had ordered this person to attack her. When he started to touch her again, Kagome summoned her reiki into her hands and struggled to keep it there. She placed her hands on the male's face and purified him.

She flinched as she heard him scream in agony as he stabbed her stomach with his dagger before it fell off of her. Once she let go with a scream of anguish, she noticed that someone was near her. Her powers lashed out as she was grabbed gently.

"Kagome, its Sesshomaru." He told her. She stops her reiki from harming him and buried her head into his chest and cried.

He whispered soft words as Inuyasha held the man, Sesshomaru could smell her blood. His urge to clean her off was huge as he pulled her away from him as he took in the scent that the man had on her. He touched the same places, rubbing his own scent on her instead. His beast demanded this to be done, and then get her to the healer.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes as she was looking at the pups… the kit and Rin. He followed her eyes to see she had narrowed them.

Kagome heard Shippou and Rin playing and she looked at them, then she turned towards that toad. She pushed Sesshomaru away as she stood up on unstable legs. She stormed away from her friends who wanted to know what had happened.

Her heart beat crazily as she could feel her blood rushing. She stood in front of Jaken. "You ordered someone….." Kagome didn't finish as she fainted into Sesshomaru arms.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru hissed out after he heard Kagome saying her words. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Jaken lied. Wrong answer, Sesshomaru could smell his lie.

"You lie Jaken. You want to kill the mother of my pups, so that they won't be hanyous. Am I correct? You got someone to attack her while no one was around her." Sesshomaru stated before hollering, "Guards!"

The guards came and they look around. "Take the prisoner and Jaken to the dungeons." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But Milord! I did it for you!" Jaken yelled as he was dragged away. "That wench was…."

His voice went out as Sesshomaru rushed into the palace as he saw Fujie coming out of her room.

"Milord Sesshomaru," she started but saw Lady Kagome. "Quick, place her on the bed."

Sesshomaru did as his beast blast out of his cage as his eyed turned red. He looked at his soon-to-be mate as he could see bruises on her cheek. She also had two stab wounds, one in her hand and the second one in her stomach that the dagger was still in. He pulled it out as his poison melted it.

Fujie ushered everyone else out, and she looked at Sesshomaru. She walked over as she took out some herbs when his beast looked at her. It snarled as it took Kagome and beamed out. Fujie screamed as her room was dirtied with broken glass from Sesshomaru's wind.

Fujie knew that Sesshomaru would take care of Kagome.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter. Jaken evil toad. I'm glad he was killed.


	11. Death to Jaken

A/N- Here is chapter eleven, enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader Ebony Redgrave for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks again.

Sesshomaru left the room as soon as his beast let him take control again. Once his beast was caged again, it growled at him. Sesshomaru saw the wounds on his mate. His beast was right. It was time to talk about their future.

Ever since Kagome had been pupped, his beast had begun to show Kagome and him together, mating and also getting more pups. He tried to say that he was only happy about his pups, but every time, his beast bit him. He was getting tired of getting of it. This last problem had pushed him more. After he dealt with Jaken and that other male, he would come back and wait for Kagome to wake up.

He walked down his halls and straight into the dungeons. He could hear the male scream in pain as they tortured him for information. He walked into the room as it became silent.

"Milord, he told us everything. He was hired by Jaken to kill Lady Kagome. He even told us that Jaken was going to pay him extra if he violated her." The guard told his lord.

Sesshomaru growled loudly as his guards moved away from the prisoner and their lord. He looked down at the male who radiated fear, Sesshomaru smiled as the male's eyes widened. He had heard that if the lord of the Western Lands smiled, then someone would die.

He just hoped that his death would be fast and quick. Sesshomaru somehow knew what this male was thinking as he whipped out his poison and injected him with it. The male in question screamed in excruciating pain as his insides melted.

Sesshomaru walked out and into the next room where his guards were waiting for him. "JAKEN!" He roared.

"Hai, Milord." Jaken quivery said.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because milord, your pups would be half breeds and that miko is human and the enemy! SHE IS MAKING YOU FEEL THINGS!" Jaken stated before he yelled the last bit out.

Sesshomaru growled loudly. "Do you know about Inu's and their mate or pups? We are affection creatures. Jaken, we do feel emotions, my emotions were deep inside of me. My pups might be hanyou's, but they will be very powerful. As for the miko, I don't care about her being human. She strokes my inner beast and I."

"Any last words, Jaken?" Sesshomaru queried.

"Not to you, _milord._ " Jaken fumed out disrespectfully to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru roared at him as he cut off the head to the toad. He glared at the toad's body before he left the room and the dungeon. He noticed it was nighttime as he walked towards his room. He could hear Rin's and Shippou's voice and he listened in on them.

"Mama, was hurt and..." He heard a sniff. "I don't know if…"

Sesshomaru walked into the room and approached the kit. "Shippou, our mother is healed and is resting right now."

"Really? Lord Sesshomaru." He asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head and patted Shippou on his head.

"Thank you father." Rin called him. Sesshomaru stopped to look at Rin. He picked up his secretly adopted daughter and he gently hugged her.

"You two better get some sleep." He told them as he placed Rin back down and left the room. He smiled at them and slowly walked into his room to see that Kagome was still asleep. He took off his haori but left his hakama's on as he climbed into his bed.

During the night, Kagome woke up to find herself in bed with Sesshomaru. She could feel and see his hair surrounding her, his breath on her neck. Kagome moved a bit to feel his naked chest and a deep, soft growl came from him. Kagome looked down to see his clawed hand around her belly. She felt guilty for taking his arm... well, getting Inuyasha to protect her.

She shifted into his chest as she felt a bit cold and quickly blushed after. She had forgotten that his chest was naked. Kagome yawned, closed her eyes again and quickly went back to sleep.

The morning came and Sesshomaru woke up knowing a few things, one was that Kagome was pressing against his body and it was making him have morning wood. Second, was his legs and hers were together. Lastly, his hand was resting on her breast.

It would be a bad place to be in if she woke up. He removed his hand as he dragged it down onto her belly. He was always fascinated about their pups, he could still only tell that there were three pups but he couldn't tell what gender they were and why Kagome was so big.

He stared at her belly and he didn't even realize that Kagome opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" She called out.

His eyes snapped up at her as he smiled. Kagome widened her eyes and cocked her head at him.

"What…" then images of yesterday came back into her mind, which made her look at her hand and her stomach. As she sighed in relief, then she remembered herself storming towards Jaken. When she gets her hands on that toad, he will get purified.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded her head, since she also wanted to talk with him.

"Kagome, since this had happened by my father's wish, I have come to a decision that…."

Kagome gasped at this and thought he might to take the pups away from her. She waddled up and out of bed.

"No. Sesshomaru!" She yelled at him as tears came down her face. Sesshomaru looked at her and his beast broke free and gently grabbed her. He got her to sit on his lap.

He growled softly to calm her down. Then his master came back out. "Kagome… please let me finish."

Kagome nodded as she felt tired from the emotional burst. "I have decided that, my beast and I are …." He looked around and then placed a barrier around them room. "We're falling for you. I would like to mate with you." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him to see his eyes showed his true feelings. She choked up as more tears came down as she hugged him.

"That's what I was going to ask you at the beginning, but I thought that you would…." Kagome couldn't say anymore.

"You thought that I would take our pups away from you." He gently told her. He felt her nod her head as he sighed and hugged her back.

Kagome stomach grumbled loudly, which made her giggle at it. Then she looked down at her clothes to see she was in her bra and underwear. Her face turned red as Sesshomaru chuckled at her.

Sesshomaru liked the redness on his miko, it was very good as he knew she would need to get dressed and then get some food for the little ones and herself. He got up and walked her to her room and leaned down and kissed her.

"See you soon." He growled out playfully.

Kagome blushed and then stuck her tongue out at him and she raced into her room when she saw a mischievous look pass into his golden eyes.

A/N- I hope you like it. Bye bye Jaken. Man I hated that toad. See ya later. Until next time bye.


	12. Birth

A/N- Here is chapter twelve for you to enjoy it. Thanks for reading this story. Thank you to me beta reader named Ebony Redgrave for doing this chapter and whole story so far. Thanks again.

Warning: Lime

Kagome woke up, a yawn escaped her as she got up and walked over to the water bowl. She washed her face and dried it off. Kagome placed her hands over her stomach and felt the pups kick her hand. She smiled and walked into the second room off from hers. Kagome striped out of her clothes and waddled into the hot water. Her muscles started to relax as the water magically smoothed her.

_Sesshomaru began to kiss her more desperately. His clawed fingers touched her skin, lightning it on fire, as Kagome moaned in pleasure. Her pupped belly touches his naked firm chest. The lust in his eyes, the desire and the affection told her all she needed to know as her reflection into her showing her desire and lust._

" _Oh yes…..Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered lustfully into his ear, licking it. She could tell he was holding back. He kissed her lips, passionately._

_Soon Kagome was lifted up as she felt a finger going into her southern lips, sending goose bumps throughout her body. His hands never stopped moving about while her hands slid across his skin. He broke contact of the lips and went down on one of her mounds._

_His finger touched within her core, sending louder moans from her lips out as she held his shoulders tightly._

_Soon, Sesshomaru turned his attention into her nipples, taking one into his mouth and gently sucking on it. Kagome moaned more, and she soon cummed around his finger, clutching it tightly._

Kagome woke up when she heard someone calling her name. Her head turned to see Sesshomaru smirking at her. She knew he could tell what was happening he could even smell it. He walked over to her as his fingers skillful washed her hair.

"So what were you dreaming of? My miko." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome blushed deeply as she shook her head at him. She wasn't going to tell him now was she? He smirked as he moved his lips towards her neck, kissing down it softly. Kagome moaned and groaned with more pleasure, this was better than her dream.

He continued with his lips, while his hand touched her breast, gently kneading it as his clawed tip swirled around the nipple.

"Ahh…" Kagome uttered from her lips.

"Tell me, my miko." He ordered her as his hand moved downwards cupping her core.

Kagome moaned again and said," Sesshomaru…here…please…"

His eyes lit up as he placed one finger at her core, making sure his claw was retraced as he pushed into her. His hand pumped gently into her core, he watched her eyes close as her face showed pleasure. His ego grew bigger as his lips attacked her neck, kissing it gently then he nibbled the area where she would be holding his mating mark soon.

During this time also, her powers came out and glowed white, which made Sesshomaru stop his finger. His eyes widened when he felt his arm grow back fully, he looked at Kagome. He grabbed her with his other arm and continued his finger pumping.

Kagome soon screamed in pleasure as she cummed onto Sesshomaru hand. Her eyes opened and smiled, she kissed Sesshomaru gently as she felt his finger pull out from her. Sesshomaru left the room with a smirk directed at her.

Kagome shook her head, he was only here because of her aroused state, but then she smiled again. She felt better as she washed her body and then got out of the hot springs. She dried herself when she walked back into her room. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Soon, the pups would be out, any day now. She wanted to know what gender their pups would be, but even Sesshomaru couldn't tell by the scent.

She walked out of her room and down the halls, towards the dining room to have something to eat. Today, she would be teaching Shippou and Rin, and then she would make sure that Kikyo and Sango were okay.

Inuyasha and Miroku were away, looking for clues on Naraku and the jewel shards. She missed her friends and she knew that Sango and Kikyo missed them as well. Kikyo was depressed that she couldn't go, but she distracted herself with her archery skills at the practice. Sango would go with her and practice her own set of skills.

Kagome smiled at the guard that had opened her door for her. When she walked into the dining room, she saw Shippou, Rin, Sango, Kikyo and Sesshomaru waiting for her. She smiled and waddled into her pillow, she was allowed to sit crossed legged as sitting on her knees was hurting her back.

She smiled, while Sesshomaru nodded his head to the servants to start serving them. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see him just having some tea. She took a bite from her plate after Sesshomaru had a slip from his tea. Soon the table was eating, Kagome talked to Shippou and Rin and she told them that she would be meeting them in the library to start their lessons. Then she branched off, talking with Kikyo and Sango, and she then turned to Sesshomaru.

Soon breakfast was done, and Kagome, with the children, went towards the library while Sesshomaru went towards his office and Kikyo with Sango went outside and practiced together.

"That's right, Rin." Kagome told Rin as she counted the blueberries correctly. "Now, what if I took one away? How much do you have now?"

Rin recounted again as she looked at Kagome, who had nodded, Rin smiled back. Kagome looked at Shippou as he was on a different lesson as she looked at his paper. "Good job Shippou."

Kagome helped Rin and Shippou with their math skills for an hour, then she had Rin read to her with a book that had small words, and Shippou helped her also. Soon Kagome told them to go and play outside. She cleaned up the papers, as the librarian came over and helped out too.

"Lady Kagome, thank you for your help with organizing the library." He told her. Kagome remembered when she first came into the library. Everything had been all over the place and the books and scrolls were not in order by subject, so Kagome had started to organize the library when the librarian came to her.

Kagome found out that his name was Yuudai and he was an arctic fox youkai. He had also been employed to the western lands since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's grandfather. She told him her plan and he helped out. He let her supervise some of the servants and him as well. After that, they become friends as he helped her understand Sesshomaru and the traits of Inu's.

Yuudai had even gotten her a book about Inu traits, it helped her understand that each growl meant something different and that when pups, or mates come they are more affectionate. She knew that before, from Sesshomaru, himself. She still wanted to read more about him since she was going to mate with him.

"Thanks, Yuudai." She told him as she gave him the papers and the items she had. He placed them into a desk with a smile. Kagome walked in a different section as she took out a book and sat down near the window. She looked outside to see Rin and Shippou playing while Sango and Kikyo were watching them.

She smiled as she rubbed her belly again, and she opened her book. Soon, she was reading until she noticed the sun was at high noon. It was lunchtime now; she looked outside to see the kids were not there.

Sango and Kikyo must have brought them in for some lunch. She got up and took the book towards Yuudai and gave it to him. Yuudai knew that she would be back after some food. Kagome left the library and made her way towards the dining room again, when she felt something wet going down her legs, she looked and blanched. She wobbled towards the side and placed her hand under her yukata and felt, she took it out and look to see it was red.

Kagome had read in a book that if it wasn't clear, then something is wrong. When she read more it described yellow, green would bemeconiumand if it was red, it meant her placenta was bleeding.

She moaned in pain, and she soon had her first contraction, sending her to the ground in pain. She bit her lip as to from keep from screaming. She needed Sesshomaru or anybody. Soon she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She looked to see it was a guard, running her way.

"Milady!" He yelled as he got to her. He could smell new life and blood coming from her.

"Sora!" He hollered as another male guard came within a seconds.

"Get Lord Sesshomaru! Tell him it's Lady Kagome, she has gone into labor!" The first guard ordered. He noticed that two other guards came around the corner on the opposite side. "Yuri! Takamaru! Get Lady Suri now, and gather the healers into the birth wing!" He commanded them.

"Lady Kagome, its Akinobou." He softly spoke to Kagome now.

The three guards raced to do their duties. Akinobou gently picked up his lady and started to walk away. He flinched every time when she cried in pain. Once they made it to the wing, he saw his lord and the former lady Suri waiting for him.

"Milord, Milady." He told them as he gave Lady Kagome to Lady Suri. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru... "Sesshomaru…"

Lady Suri stated, "Son, I will take care of lady Kagome."

With that said, she walked into the wing and towards the area with hot water to help smooth Kagome's pain. She placed Kagome into the water after she had been undressed.

"Milady. The herbs and birthing area are now complete." The head healer uttered as she bowed to them. She was ordered to look over her lady Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, you are now ready." She took her out of the water and quickly dried her.

Kagome moaned and groaned in pain as her contractions became worse. She didn't even notice Lady Suri was getting undressed and was going behind her.

Kagome soon felt hands going into hers, while she squeezed them hard, she waited to be told to push. Soon her time came. She began to push with all her might, resting when told until they told her to push again.

Kagome didn't even notice that it was now going dark, when she heard the first pups cry when the cool air hit its body. She pushed again as she felt a head and then shoulder passing through her opening.

Within twenty minutes after the first pup, Kagome rested onto Lady Suri as she was then looked after from the bleeding in the placenta that was only cause by one of the pup's claws.

"Good job, Milady. You now have six pups." The healer told her.

Kagome looked at the healer, dumbfounded, as her mind went blank. _" Six pups! That was why I was so big!"_

Soon her eyes closed and it was off to realm between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Lights surrounded her, while her eyes opened to see a regal male walking towards her.

" _So you are one of my daughter-in-laws." He gently stated as he stepped into the light._

_Kagome looked at this male and noticed he had long silver hair, the same markings as Sesshomaru then his words sounded into her mind._

A/N- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next ones will come soon to you my fans. Thanks for your support. Bye


	13. Pups!

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen for you. Thank for reviewing this story this far. Unedited but i will give this to my beta reader to check over and when i get it back i will switch it over. Thanks again

_Kagome looked at the male with old amour on with long silver hair. She remember who he was, she bowed to him. Kagome still had her arms and legs covering herself from his eyes as she did noticed that she was in fact naked._

" _Milord." She told him._

_He smiled at her and nodded his head back at her. "My first mate picked you? Lady Suri is gifted."_

_Kagome looked at him and blushed." Why did she make us have pups? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha wasn't ready to have a family."_

" _My father did the same thing to me. My mating to Suri was just like yours. It is tradition." He stated._

_Kagome nodded at him as she knew what happened. "Why am I here?"_

_The former lord of the western lands gave her a sad smile and then his lips went into a grim. "A evil that I sealed in my teenage years is awaken now. He will go with the half breed Naraku as a partner. Sesshomaru needs to understand what to protect and same with Inuyasha. Kagome, you need to learn more about your powers."_

" _Kikyo and you will keep your miko powers until you dead. Even after you mated with my sons, listen again, go to Totosai and asked for the daggers of tentou and_ _yochi. He also has the tentou sword and the yochi bow and arrow. Those are my gift to my daughter in laws."_

_Kagome looked at him, "Wait, who is this evil?"_

" _His name is Seikotsu. He is a demon of enormous powers. He is unlike my other enemies, he can emerge with anything. My time is done here. Goodbye, Daughter in law; Kagome" He called out as he disappeared._

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt someone moving behind her. "So did you see him?"

Kagome moved up to see Lady Suri behind her naked still, she nodded her head. "He told me to go and get the daggers of tentou and yochi, with the sword of tentou and the yochi the bow and arrows. Also that an old enemy if his as awakened from his sleep."

Suri narrowed her eyes at this and then looked at Kagome. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was fine. She was just sleepy after all the pups that came out. Suri lifted Kagome up and walked over to the hot springs; bring Kagome and herself into it. Kagome felt better as she remember that she had six pups!

"Lady Suri, why six pups?" She asked.

Lady Suri smirked at her," That was his doing. Not mine."

Kagome felted better now as she healed her insides as she stood up and walked out of the hot springs. She looked to see the pups wrapped in blankets that Lady Suri had brought them in the future time. She did notice that three were males and three were females that were full youkai and not half breeds. An equal number as she smiled at it one of them.

She noticed the healer coming up to her." Milady, the males were the born first then the females and from what I could tell that males covered their sisters with their youki making them powerful."

So that was why Sesshomaru, the healer or miko and herself couldn't tell what she was having or how many. She smiled at the small ones, as she wondered where Sesshomaru was.

"Sesshomaru is outside still." Lady Suri told her. "I will go and gather him first." She left the room as Kagome took the oldest boy as she looked at the forehead to see two markings. One was the dark purple crescent moon and another was a blue teardrop that formats the bottom a star at turned yellow.

She heard Sesshomaru behind her. "Six pups?" Kagome smirked at the shock tone in his voice, she turned and smiled. "Ya that are what I said too."

Sesshomaru walked over to her and gave her a kiss." Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, tired but fine. The healer was saying that the males were born first and this one within my arms is the first born…. I think."

"Hai, he is milady." The healer told her when she passed the room.

Sesshomaru took his son into his arms and smelled. He growled lightly as he placed the pup back into his mother's arms. She placed him down and took the second oldest as she looked to see the same markings on him as well the only thing that was different was the crescent moon was smaller than the oldest one.

Kagome gave him to his father as Sesshomaru did the same thing like the first one. This went on until the last boy. Kagome looked at their fourth oldest as she picked her up and smiled. Sesshomaru walked behind her and looked at his oldest daughter. He took her and growled gently as the little one moved and yawned.

Next daughter to the last daughter, Kagome and Sesshomaru had gently held in their arms.

"Oh, Sesshomaru…." Kagome started to say.

"Hai, my Kagome." Sesshomaru uttered.

"I meet you father after I gave birth. He told me about an old enemy that he sealed when he was in his teen years." Kagome muttered, she told him the rest of the story.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at this as he could tell Kagome was getting tired. Kagome yawned as she was picked up and brought to Sesshomaru's chest as his arms went under of her legs and back.

"Rest, My Kagome." He whispered as Kagome fell asleep within his arms. The bed was ready in the room.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down and moved the covers over her as he got into the bed and placed on arm over her side bring Kagome closer to him.

Hours later, Kagome woke up as she looked at Sesshomaru firm form as she wiggled out of his grasp and out of the bed. First she walked over to the six cribs as one pup had his eyes opened. Kagome picked him up and opened her yukata and helped him latch onto her breast. Kagome feed this little guy quickly was she burp him.

Then two pups woke up crying, she smiled at them and picked up one as she sat down to see Sesshomaru out of bed and gently cradling the another pup. She smiled at this and feed the female pup first as she soon was done with it, she burped the pup.

Kagome took another pup from Sesshomaru after she placed the female pup into her crib. Hour went by as all the pups were feed while Sesshomaru carried Kagome back into the bed.

Smash! The ball of black shattered into millions of pieces, blue smoke raised up. Laughter was heard; when a person stepped out forming a tall imperial male, dress in ancient armor that was black with gold lining, with two swords hanging down at his sides. One was long with a curve end, another sword was shorter but more large in width then height. Next was his pants were gold with red stars at the end of his legs.

His feet had on small boots that were black, going back up, his waist had a sash that was red with gold stars on it. Next was his pelt at onto his right shoulder his haori was gold and with red stars on it. His face was round with marking of red at the side, his forehead at a star shape crest on it. The crest was deep red itself. Next were his deep red eyes that promised revenge and death.

"So…" he looked around first and noticed the orb he was in shattered. "The old dog youkai's seal has been broken. I wondered how…" He summoned his youki and look around to find out the one that sealed him was not alive anymore.

He laughed at this but soon felt two youki's; one of pure and other half, and then he felt six smaller ones. His eyes lit up as he knew that his old foe had pups and that one of the pups had their own pups. This was getting better by the minute, when he felt something very powerful near the six pups.

His deep red eyes widen at this..."Oh it can't be…" He uttered. Then he walked out of the room he was in and disappeared from sight.

Morning came as Kagome stretch out as she yawned into her mouth. She looked at their pups as she tried to get out of bed. She looked down to see Sesshomaru's arm was holding her down. She smiled and turned over to see his eyes were closed and that his breathing showed that he was still asleep.

"Sesshomaru…" She stated as she tried to get out. His arm went tighter around her bring her closer to his naked chest.

"My Kagome…" she heard him uttered as he opened his eyes. "Good Morning"

He smirked and leaned in for a kissed, his heart leap out when he felt her returning the kiss. He moved his lips downwards and onto her neck, his clawed hands went over her body.

Kagome felt in heaven as she moaned as his hands aroused her body, until one of the pups started to cry. She pushed him away from her as she stood up and walked over to the cribs, she had noticed it was a female pup as she gasp.

"Sesshomaru, come and look at this…" Kagome called. Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the cribs. He noticed their sons had placed a barrier around their sisters thinking someone was attacking. He smirked at them as he would need to let them know that they were doing great at protecting the females of their pack.

Kagome took the small pup again and feed each of the within a hour, next is that Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"So… from what I have been reading, that the male stays within the birthing wing with the pups until a month? Why is that?" Kagome informed and questioned.

Sesshomaru smirked," Well, that is for, the pups can get to know their father and that doing this time… usually the mates reestablished they correction as the usually the last to second last month the female never wants to be held or anything. So mating or reclaiming their mates are within that month…" He could see Kagome blushing deep red.

"What about your rule?" Kagome asked.

"I have it all done for the next month and If Taro needs me. He can come and get me." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and wondered…"Sesshomaru…when did you want us to be mated?"

"Now, is fine with me, but I understand that you may be in pain from giving birth to six pups. By the way, thanks." Sesshomaru uttered his lips curled into a smirked as he seen her face blush again and that he could smell her arousal. He could feel his beast clawing at his cage to get out.

" _Mate…" it whined._

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his inner beast. "She will become your mate."_

" _Good."_

"Sesshomaru…Could we mate…"Kagome started to say, while she took a breath in." In two weeks?"

Sesshomaru eyes lit up and thought about her request. "Hai, we can."

Kagome smiled as she heard someone at the door. She walked over to and opened it to see it was Lady Suri with a knowing look on her face. Kagome giggled and hugged her then she let go.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe next chapter will have a mating scene if not then chapter 15 will have it.


	14. The New Partners

A/N- Here is the fourteen chapters to this chapter isn't beta read yet as i haven't got a hold of my beta reader to this story, when i do i will replaced this one with new the new one. Thanks again to all my reviews to this story.

Seikotsu walked around and smirked, slowly he disappeared from sight as he appeared somewhere else.

"Who are you?" a male asked out. Seikotsu looked to see a male with long black hair that had tall body.

"I'm Seikotsu. You are?" He asked.

"Naraku." He told him.

"Naraku…sniffs," You're a half breed, but I sense the Shikon no tama from you."

Naraku grinned at this and nodded his head, feeling confident enough. If this demon was to attack him, he would defeat him.

"Don't worry, Naraku. I don't need a trinket to be powerful as I'm powerful as it is." Seikotsu muttered. "But I do need help about getting revenge against Lord Inu no Taisho, I know he is dead but I know he had pups. Two of them."

Naraku smirked," Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Inuyasha."

"That's their names. I sense a different kind of power near them?" He uttered asked.

"Two powerful Miko's, Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome. Both are with pups." Naraku replied with his lips curled into a smirked.

Seikotsu looked disgust at the thought of more half breeds, but he was very interested that they mated with miko's their enemy.

"They didn't mate yet." Naraku said.

Seikotsu looked at Naraku and muttered," What is going on?"

"Don't know." He told him.

Kagome woke up again as she feed the pups and then looked at Sesshomaru as his eyes opened and gleamed at her. It's had been a week since they have been within the birthing wing.

"Sesshomaru, we haven't named any of the pups." Kagome told him as he got up and hugged her. "I read that the father usually names the males and the female usually name the females."

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he looked at their oldest pup. He gently picked him up and uttered out," Aikihiko."

Kagome smiled at the name as she watched Sesshomaru taking his second oldest son.

"Eiji." Then he took the last son and uttered out," Kentaro."

Kagome nodded and uttered," I like the names." Then she picked up their first daughter. "Chiaki" Kagome kissed her forehead and then placed her down. She looked at the second daughter and picked her up.

"Fuuka." Giving her a kiss, Kagome placed her down and then took the third and last daughter. "Hanako."

Sesshomaru took his little Hanako as he growled a bit as he held her to his chest. Beautiful filled his mind, as he knew where the time would come to him to pick their mates. He glanced at his to be mate, and knew that wasn't going too happened any time soon and possible never.

He couldn't wait for their mating night as he would mark her to him for life. He read about it. If Kagome and he were to mate, her life would become like his and she would get some of his abilities.

What abilities would need to be tested after they mate?

"Sesshomaru when we mate, what is the mating ritual about?" Kagome asked as there was no book or scroll that explained what the ritual was entail.

He nuzzled her neck as he started to lick the area where his mark would be located soon. It relaxed her as he said in her ear, "My Kagome, when we start the ritual. We need to drink each other's blood and juice." He stopped to see Kagome blushing at the end part.

"You mean….I has to drink your semen." Kagome confirmed. He nodded his head and then uttered in confusion," Semen?"

Kagome blushed more as she muttered out," Great."

She took a breath in and then let it out," Semen is what males produce to get a female pregnant. In other words "little swimmers" as they sort of look like little tadpoles when under the microscope and they "swim" in the fluid surrounding them.

Sesshomaru was enjoying the flush look on Kagome as she explained what semen was as he nodded his head.

"Then I would perform oral sex on you." He chuckled at her cherry red face now. " "Koiishi, when we mate your life will be connected to mine. You will live as long as I do and I can tell you that I have no plans in dying anytime soon."

Kagome looked at him and then gasped as she remember reading about it. " It's because I'm a miko. A pure hearted one can only mate with a youkai."

He nodded his head and moved closer to her, his lips captured hers into a heated and passionate kiss. She responded back to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. They stood there and kissed for a long time until they had to break apart for lack of air. Their eyes were glazed over with the passion and love they held for each other.

Kagome could read his eyes and smiled at him, while he uttered, "Your love for me and my love for you must shine through for us to have a life bond. I will wait for all eternity for you to come to terms with your feelings for me. You will stop aging when we mate. You will never grow old and I can enjoy you for the rest of our lives together and even in death. You are mine and I will have no other." He told her very emotionally.

A scream was heard as she pulled away and looked to see Lady Suri holding Kikyo. Her eyes widen and looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded and then quickly left the wing.

Kagome walked towards Kikyo and Lady Suri. Kikyo seen her as her eyes lit up.

"Oh Kagome." Kikyo breathed out as she winched in pain. Kagome took her hand and gently send out her reiki to calm Kikyo as she noticed her reiki was growing out of control.

"Kikyo, I'm going to seal your reiki until the pups are born." Kagome whispered as no youkai was going near her as they were afraid of being accidently purified. Kagome placed her hand on her forehead and the onto Kikyo's forehead with her other hand.

She did a chant for a few seconds as blue light came around Kikyo form's, sealing her reiki away Kagome let go of her forehead and Kikyo's forehead.

"Milady. The herbs and birthing area is now completed." The head healer uttered as she bowed to them. She was ordered to look over lady Kikyo as she ordered her to push.

"Lady Kikyo, you are now ready." Kikyo screamed in pain as her contractions were coming closer and closer. She didn't even notice Lady Suri was getting undressed and was going behind her. Or that Kagome was holding onto her hand encouraging her to push harder.

One hour passed as three cries were heard within the room. Kagome smiled at the new pups as she was auntie to them. Then she walked out of the room with Lady Suri and into her room with her pups that were crying. She gathered one and then another as Sesshomaru came into the room and helped her feed and change the pups for that night.

"KIKYO!"

"Sit boy." Kagome whispered as she stood out her door. "My pups are sleeping now."

"Sorry Kagome." He replied as he got up and walked calmly towards Kikyo.

A/N- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, bye


	15. Don't tease me.

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen. his chapter hasn't been Beta read yet as i still can't get a hold of my beta reader that does this story. I'm currently looking for a new one and had emailed a few people and now I'm just waiting for them to reply back to the chapter, thanks to all my fans and reviews.

Warning: Lime

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome rocking Kentaro as he held onto Eiji. Then other pups were sleeping in cribs. Sesshomaru could never believe that he didn't want anything to protect over half a year ago. Now he had Rin, a pack and then his mate and pups.

He smirked at the thought about their mating night that would be within a few days as it had almost been two weeks. Kikyo and Inuyasha were going to mate later, when Kikyo was feeling better. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Inuyasha and himself were fathers now.

He looked down and smirked, and then he looked up at Kagome and smiled. He would protect his family now that he had someone or a whole pack to protect. He also wanted to know more about that new youkai named Seikotsu that his father sealed but is now unsealed.

And why Kagome and Kikyo would need those weapons from Totosai. He knew he couldn't keep his mate tied to the bastion. No she was too free for that, he understood her more as they talked about her time. He was amazed by her knowledge.

He was very lucky to have her as his mate, well to be mate within days she would be his. The one thing that puzzled them was that the pups were full blood. His mother didn't know why either, so they didn't questioned it at all.

Slowly night came as Kagome lay beside Sesshomaru as his arms were around her waist. The next two days went like this waking up, feeding the pups, eating, bathing together and just hanging out.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru was she smiled and walked up to him.

Seikotsu and Naraku started to talk more as Seikotsu told Naraku about a legend about a miko.

"So… do you know who it is?" Naraku asked.

"Hai, I do but until I attack them, you keep on getting the shards of the Shikon no tama." Seikotsu ordered Naraku as he flared his youki at him.

Naraku bowed and nodded his head at him and disappeared from sight.

"Soon…my granddaughter..."

Kagome grabbed by Sesshomaru as they kissed each with passion. She smiled into the kiss as she moved her hands over his neck bringing him closer to her.

Sesshomaru reached around her and after his lips left hers, his fang cut into his wrist as blood flowed out while he stated, " Kagome, You must drink my blood mate it is the begin to the ritual and it will also tie your life to mine."

Kagome made a face but drink his blood the flowed into her mouth as she drink it, soon she felt sick but she didn't threw up, slowly Sesshomaru took her wrist and looked at her very apologetic eyes as he knew this would hurt her. His fangs bite into her wrist as Kagome eyes widen in pain as she bit her lip from screaming loudly.

He drinks her blood quickly as his tongue cleaned the bit mark and healed it. He gently kissed Kagome and licked her chin for forgiveness that she nudges him back.

"Okay, Kagome, this is the second part. Can you go first or would you want me to go first?" He questioned her.

Kagome replied," I will go first, but this is my first time doing this." Kagome and Sesshomaru had walked over to the bed and sat down.

She pushed him onto the bed as she landed on top of him. She straddled his stomach as she leaned down and kissed him. She had her elbow on each side of his head as she supported herself. She moved her hands as she was gently massaging his scalp and his purrs came back.

She released his lips as she trailed kisses and licks down the side of his face and onto his neck. Slowly Kagome shifted her position downwards as she kissed and licked his stomach thoroughly.

She found one of his nipples as her fingertip moved over it. She heard his breath hitch as she did this and knew that he was enjoying himself. She moved her mouth to his nipple as she let her tongue do all the work. She flicked it over his hardened nipple as his breathing was becoming labored. She felt when he reached up with his hand and touched the top of her head. He was caressing her with his fingers as they ran over her raven hair.

"Kagome…" He huskily voiced out," Don't tease me."

She smirked at him while she continued to go down as her tongue traveled slowly down his pelvic. Sesshomaru thought that he was going to lose his mind when she did this, as he growls were louder. Kagome kissed her way down to where her hand was gently stroking her mate's length. One of her hands moved downward, gently caressing his jewels.

She kneeled down in front of him to give her better access to what she was doing as she slowly took him

Her mouth was a tight sheath for a sword. Warm and wet as he could feel her tongue caressing it gently, her hands were rubbed and rolling his jewels

Kagome started to move as her hand mimicked her movements. She was slowly building the heat within his body as she continued with her assault. Slowly he snarled loudly as his release came and he watched as his mate drink him fully.

His golden eyes were covered with red as he gently grabbed her and loosed her kimono as he watched it falling to the ground.

He gave her a deep and passionate kissed as he released her lips, and traveled down her side of her face and onto her neck. He suckled on her neck as he groaned as he felt her touching his manhood again.

"Mate.. this is my turn, not yours again." He growled out as he nibbled at her neck leaving a small bruised as this was his placed to place her mating mark. He kissed his way between her mounds as he gently nuzzled each breast. His sand paper tongue raced against her nipples as Kagome moaned in pleasure loudly as she held his head at her chest.

He was gentle at first but as her reactions became more aggressive so did his. He was holding her in his arms as her arms were currently wrapped around his head. Her fingers where gently rubbing his ears. She was squirming in his arms as he proceeded to go down.

He was between her legs as he continued to go down. He stopped at her stomach as he massaged it with his lips. His tongue circled around her belly bottom as Kagome giggled, he smirked as he found a ticklish spot.

Slowly Sesshomaru brought his tongue and mouth to the smell that was making him pant, insanely sweet scent coming from her. His claws retraced as he pushed opened her southern lips. He looked within as it was pink and glistening with slick clear fluids.

His tongue came out and licked as his hands had to grab her hips holding her still as he loved her taste; it was sweet like an orange. His tongue went slow and then fast and then slows again. He could hear her moaning and groaning in pleasure as her breathe panted with heaviness.

He couldn't get enough of her juices as he drank it all up. He saw the hardened numb as he ran his tongue over it. The girl screamed her pleasure as he finally found her sweet spot. He shifted his position as his hand came up and started to rub her.

Kagome gripped the bed tightly as Sesshomaru work at her core, making her aroused more. Her head turned to the sides as she could feel her stomach knotting up as she screamed out as she cummed into his mouth. Kagome breathed in and out as she looked down as Sesshomaru drank her juice up.

That was a sight, his tongue licking her again as sending more jolts of pleasure towards her brain as she moaned again.

Slowly Sesshomaru moved his tongue from her and smirked at her flush face, bringing himself onto her body. Sesshomaru kissed her.

A/N- I am leaving it here, until next time. Seikotsu has a daughter… I wondered who it could be?


	16. Finally Together

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen for you all to read and enjoy it. Thanks to my beta reader named Ebony Redgrave for doing this chapter and story for me.

Warning: Sex scene

She felt his manhood slipping into her as she felt herself being stretched bit by bit, just a little pain was here. His thrust was gently and controlled to her, as she could see his was slipping soon.

"Sess…homaru….pant…pant… I won... 't break… please faster…" Kagome moaned out and pants of breath and air.

Sesshomaru pick up his pace as he gently slammed into her pulsing core, as he felt her pulling him in more and more, thrusting as hard as he can, he felt her powers emitting from her, as he releases his to control and was attaching to hers, pulling hers closer to her and him. Moans and groans grew louder as Kagome was very ….

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN WILL YOU?"

Kagome blushed as she groaned into Sesshomaru chest when she giggled. He chuckled at this as he still pumped into her.

"Kagome to fully mate with you, I need to use the position of the Inu… in human terms dog position," Sesshomaru moan out as he thrust into her again.

Kagome nodded of her as she felt herself being moved around. Her hands and knees were holding her up, as she felt Sesshomaru driving his manhood into her body lighting up stars within her eyes. The coil within her body built up as she felt that she would die with wanted pleasure.

While Sesshomaru thrust back in and out, he felt his loins building up the pressure. Kagome cried out once again as her release was powerful wrapping her reiki all over her body it was pale pink, Sesshomaru felt his own release while his youki filling around hers as he thrust two more time and he buried himself into her hot and slick passage with his seed, Sesshomaru felt himself locking into place while his eyes went bright red with a natural snarl from his throat, Kagome knew to move her head to give him access to her neck.

Sesshomaru bitten down on her nice slender porcelain neck, making her whimper in pain as his fangs poured his youki into her making her his forever. Taking them out, he turned her head over while his was still locked within her, he roughly stated" Bite me," Kagome nodded her head as she lifted her head towards his neck and bit hard as she continued to bit, until she felt blood in her mouth. Letting go, she licked him and soon fell asleep from the ritual that was just done.

Sesshomaru licked her a bit and held her to his chest, growling softly he too fell asleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning as she tried to move but found out that she couldn't. She rolled her eyes and looked down to see a slender arm hanging around her stomach. Kagome smiled and rubbed the arm gently.

"Kagome, why are you up so early?" Sesshomaru's voice came out behind her.

"The pups will wake up soon and that I need to get start on training again." She told him.

He growled but let her go as she moved the blankets as looked down at herself. She blushed as she heard a chuckle from Sesshomaru. She glared at him as she soon too started to giggled.

"First, I'm having a bath." Kagome told him as she walked into the hot springs that was within their room.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was out and feeding each of their pups. "Sesshomaru. We need to get the weapons that your father gave Totosai."

Sesshomaru growled again." Why?"

She signed and looked at Sesshomaru while she stated," Sesshomaru, we need to defeat Naraku and Seikotsu. I do have a feeling that they became partners or allies. I need training in the daggers and the sword. Kikyo would be better at the bow and arrows weapon."

Sesshomaru had that feeling also; even when Naraku had kidnapped Kagome and then disappeared. His spies and trackers couldn't find that elusive half breed, he had even ask the other lords of the lands to help, but only one didn't replied back before he came in the birth wing.

He needs to train his pack and himself. That would be tough, he wasn't worried about the demon slayer, monk, or the two miko's it was his half-brother. Even thou they had become a pack together, they haven't had time to talk or converse with each other. That would be [can't spell the word that needs to go here] soon.

"We will go to Totosai today and get those weapons." Sesshomaru uttered to Kagome.

"How long is to get to Totosai?" Kagome questioned as she started to changed each pup diaper.

"Two days."

Kagome eyes widen at this and looked at her pups." Sesshomaru…"

"The pups will be fine, Kagome. The wet nurses will see to that." Sesshomaru replied as he walked over to her. He placed his hand over hers and dragged it up to his lips. Kissing her hand and then he pulled her closer to him. He gave her a kiss.

They walked out of their room and went towards the door to the wing. Suri came into the wing as she gave Kagome a hug and a kiss then she turned to her son and smiled as he gave him a hug and a kiss too, much to Sesshomaru dismay that Kagome giggled at him on this as she hugged him herself.

"Mother, Kagome and I are getting the weapons that father left for Kikyo and herself. We will back soon possible." Sesshomaru stated as he nodded to his mother. She nodded back and smirked.

"I see you have mated. Good." She whispered as she disappeared to see her grand pups as well as keeping them safe.

Sesshomaru and Kagome rolled their eyes and took off towards the main doors. Once they were there Sesshomaru ordered his guards to be more watchful around the main gates and even the side gates. He grabbed Kagome around her waist and took off into the sky.

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; his mate and smirked as his stopped his fingers dipping around her neck and stomach.

"Hai, mate?" he asked after he licked her neck, feeling a shiver going down her neck. He blow air on it.

"Sesshomaru, please stop and watched where we are going…."Kagome started saying but the rest came out in moans.

Sesshomaru stopped as he turned to around as her legs went around his waist. She could feel his manhood straight at her core. She blushed and pulled away with a smirk on her face." I know that I'm hot but this…" she pushed her hips into his making him moan." That is new."

Then Sesshomaru thrust back into her core while she groaned in pleasure. "Sesshomaru, we need to get the weapons, and then train Kikyo and me on them."

"Very well then mate, but this isn't over yet." He nibbled at her neck, leaving a dark blue mark. He set her down again as he flew towards Totosai's lair.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have fun typing it up. Thanks again. Until next time. Bye


	17. Training, Kidnapped and Torture

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen for you. Thanks for all my support to this story. Thanks to my beta reader named Ebony Redgrave, thanks for doing this chapter and story so far.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, it has been one week since they mated and got the weapons from Totosai. He smirked when he remember Totosai's face. He glanced at his mate as she swings her daggers improperly at the practice dummy. He could see his sister-in-law working with her bow and arrows again while Kagome had chosen the daggers over the sword.

He walked over and corrected her hands on her daggers. Hours went by as Sesshomaru trained her with simple actions, or movements. Slowly Kagome was getting the hang of her weapons; Kikyo was training with her sword a few times, with his general.

Slowly his spies came back after he had sent them out, a few of them were hearing about Shikon shards around the lands were almost gone even with the ones that had them. While he read their reports, Kagome was with the pups, feeding, changing them or smoothly whispering to them. His mother had stayed and helped Kagome and Kikyo with their skills on weaponry and even to be ladies of the court.

Inuyasha was a problem, he had taken him under his wing to train him better with his sword, but Inuyasha wasn't listening at all. He wondered where he could get Inuyasha better, he even told Kagome about this problem.

And what she said," Fight him, injury him as he does he will learn not to do that again." She must have seen his face as she burst out laughing while she was attending to their youngest pup.

"So where do we attacked first?" Naraku asked as he seethed inside. This newcomer had his way for long enough.

"Silence, Naraku." Seikotsu ordered. He smirked at the half breed as he was glaring at him. "The plan is to attack when the sun and moon cover each other."

Naraku grunted out as he looked at their even growing army, half breeds, demons were training to destroy the west.

"Tell me Naraku, how did you come to press the Shikon No Tama?" Seikotsu questioned.

Naraku looked at this demon and stated anyways," I got it from the miko Kikyo, who stole it from the current miko that had it. Her name is Kagome. And both girls are now mated to the Inu's brother's."

Seikotsu looked at him and grinned evilly. "Then… You and I will attack the castle."

"Why?"

"Have you no clue about mating?" Seikotsu asked.

Naraku looked at him confused. "I guess that is a no."

"When the male bites the female and when the female bites the male or brinks his or her blood. They are connected by the mind, soul and body. So if one is hurt then other one is hurt too. If we can get one of the Inu's mates, we can crimple them more." Seikotsu uttered.

"So if we take Kagome or Kikyo and hurt them but not kill them, then Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will feel their pain." Naraku assumed after he heard this.

"Hai." Seikotsu smirked.

Naraku's face lit up with an evilly expression as he smirked. "So who would we be taking?"

Seikotsu thought about it as he stated," We will deal with Sesshomaru's mate; Kagome is her name, right?"

Naraku just nodded his head and disappeared with Seikotsu following him.

Kagome woke up to crying again, as she got up and took the oldest pup; Aikihiko while she feed him and rocked him back and forth. Soon she placed Aikihiko down into her crib and took the next pup and feed and changed him, two in a half hours went by as she was fully done with each pup as she went into the hot springs next room to theirs.

Kagome washed herself as she took time around her hair.

A rumble was heard; Kagome looked up to see the roof was slowly ripping off, as she jumped out of the hot springs, screeching at the cold wind. While a large boulder smashes into the spring, spraying hot water everywhere. Kagome glared up to see Naraku and a new enemy, probably one of his new creations, she thought.

"So you're the new lady of the west," He calmly stated as his deep red eyes looked over her somewhat covered body.

Kagome shivered as Naraku disappeared and soon she heard Inuyasha and her friends fighting against him, even Sesshomaru was going to Naraku too. So Kagome was on her own for now. She gathered her reiki and shot it up at him within a ball shape sphere.

Seikotsu smirked and moved to the side, as he came down as he stood in front of her. Kagome yelled as she moved away but soon found herself stuck between him and the wall. His arms were holding her arms.

"Let me go now." Kagome growled out as she released her reiki at him, but she noticed it wasn't having a great effect on this guy. She soon felt nothing…. She glanced in fear at his deep red eyes as she glanced at her arms.

To her surprise there was two upper arm bracelets that were glowing deep purple as she felt her reiki being suck out of her. Her fear went deeper as Kagome struggled more against him.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she had tears coming down her face. _"Sesshomaru!"_

Seikotsu smirked as he held her arms; he lifted her up from the ground as he flew outside. Kagome was still within her short towel.

"I see your mate isn't really looking after you. That is a big no no. "Seikotsu smirked as he moved his hands over her naked shoulders.

Kagome grew mad at this male, Kagome screamed loudly at him. He snarled and backhands her face, knocking her out. He smirked as he could see a bruise forming on her cheek. Then flew towards the east, he slowly disappeared as he heard a mighty roar behind him.

Seikotsu smirked when he placed Kagome onto the bed within a tiny room with shackles coming off of the wall. He chained her legs, first then her hands. He unwrapped the towel as he had a lustful look on his face.

He slowly covered her up with a thin blanket and left the room, soon he thought about what he could do ton her but for now he need to get other things done for when Sesshomaru came to save her and kill him. He lips curled up into a sinful grin.

Sesshomaru stormed back into the bastion and towards Kagome. When he got there, the hot springs were destroyed, rocks from the ceiling were broken into the water and ground. Hot water was splashed everywhere.

"Kagome!" He called as his golden eyes search for her. Slowly he reached to her by the mating mark, as he growled as he felt her within the enemy's hands. He stormed out and into the hallways and looked at Inuyasha and his friends.

"Kagome has been taken." He told them. Inuyasha flew off the deep end as he was going to storm out and save her when Sesshomaru growled at him.

"You are going to get the army ready. I was teaching you all this time. Time for you to use it. Lady Kikyo and Lady Sango…I know you want to come but the pups need someone to look after them along with my mother and Shippo and Rin. Miroku, you will see the army with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated to them. His words were true and without reason.

He did need Inuyasha to lead the army; he did need someone to look after the kids and the pups. If it wasn't a dryer need, he would have clutched at his brother's face when he said he was going to lead the army.

Right now, he needs to save his mate and kill the enemy. He walked calmly down the stairs as her guards were ordering the servants to fix any damage to the bastion or my lands. Their only stopped when they saw me as the bowed in respect.

"Captain, General. Your orders are to help Inuyasha and Miroku gather the army and March towards my signal." Sesshomaru ordered them.

"Hai, milord." They replied. They watched their lord going outside when the shivered as their felt his energy growing large. They wanted to know why….when they both saw Inuyasha coming down with a calm look. This was the first time, they saw the hanyou calm.

"Lord Inuyasha…"

He looked at them and stated," Get the men ready. Lady Kagome has been taken."

They nodded their heads and took off to gather the men.

"Seikotsu!" Kagome yelled out after she woke up tied to the bed." Why am I here?" Kagome looked around to see the room was big and lit up with red and gold flames that went up and down the walls. It looked like there were magically made like it, Kagome knew it was made to give a soft and glowing lights.

Seikotsu step out from the door on the right side, as he grinned at her, but didn't answer her question, instead he walked up to her and sat beside her, very near her face.

Kagome felt his breath on her face and knew he was in front of her, but her eyes couldn't see him. The next thing she noticed was that she couldn't feel her reiki anymore and that scared her more because now she was completely defensiveness against Seikotsu and his evil plan. Her body shook in fear now, she had also realized that she was naked too. Her fear shot into the floor as she felt Sesshomaru coming for her through her bond with him.

She even knew he could feel her fear through the bond too. She hoped that he would be here soon.

"Where is my power?" Kagome asked nicely. She couldn't really be vicious at him as she knew he could just kill her then hurt her.

Seikotsu took out a whip and unfurled it. He brought it up to Kagome face and then down to the blanket, slowly taking off the blanket. Kagome scream out in fear as he touch her breasts briefly then he flicked it at her nipples, making the hurt and red as her did it again. Slowly her slightly tan creamy skin was being ripped with small cuts while her blood drips onto the bed as the white sheets soaked in the blood. Screaming in pain and agony, Kagome slowly was passing out as she felt one more hit then nothing.

Minutes later, she felt a sand paper tongue licking her wounds with a purring growl coming off from Seikotsu. Her blue eyes opened again to see him on top off her licking her blood. Slowly some of her wound were healed that were pink tone to them. Her tears were falling down onto the pillow underneath her.

Sesshomaru had transformed into his full form and took off where he felt his mate, slowly minutes passed as he felt her fear. His heart thumped harder and harder as he raced against time to get to her, when the first wound had him falling to the ground. He growled and looked at his ankle to see blood.

He growled loudly as he knew his mate was getting tortured by a weapon, he felted more wounds as he felt his blood rushing out, however his healing power made them quickly disappear from sight as soon as he got them.

Sesshomaru speed faster than before, slowly he saw in the distance an old looking castle as he summoned his powers and leaped at it. Landing on the ground, his energy went out, to signal his troops into battle.

Seikotsu smirked as he felt Sesshomaru's energy in the castle walls. Naraku would attacked from behind when the western army came, until then it was just Sesshomaru and him. But first, let's play with his mind more.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	18. Battle Part 1

A/N- Here is chapter eighteen to this story. I only have a couple more chapters left to go, until this story is also completed. Thanks to my fans and thanks to my beta reader named Ebony Redgrave for beta reading this story so far. Thanks again.

Sesshomaru stormed into the castle interior as he used his nose as slowly he came to the room. He opened it to see Seikotsu going very near his mate. His eyes turned red as he walked into the room.

"The great lord Sesshomaru has mated to a human… just not any human. A Miko! Of all humans, the enemy of demons alike." Seikotsu taunted him. His powers had trapped Sesshomaru when he steps into the room.

Slowly he was started to get closer to her when Kagome screamed loud shocking Seikotsu, his face went into rage as he used his claws and slap her on the face, leaving five claw marks on it. Blooding dripping out from the wounds, Sesshomaru growled more as he fought the spell he was under.

Slowly Seikotsu was grabbed hard and flown into the wall, breaking it. Sesshomaru went over to his mate.

"Kagome." He whispered as he untied her fast and then licked her wounds on her face. He took out the daggers of tentou and yochi and placed them into her hands. Both heard a groan and look to see Seikotsu coming out from the wall.

His face was still smirking. "Now, let's get busy. Or should I tell you a story…granddaughter."

Kagome eyes widen at first the narrowed as she yelled;" You're not my grandfather!"

"Oh Hai I 'am… your mother's named is Sakura. She is my daughter, before she turned on me with that minor lord. Your father! Then he and she disappeared once you were born." Seikotsu told them. His white teeth were showing like crystals.

"Never!" Kagome yelled as he clutched onto Sesshomaru's side. Her fear was now clouded by her rage about this demon stating that she was his granddaughter.

"Oh this is all true, granddaughter." He smirked.

"Then why were you sealed!"

"I wanted to kill all the humans or enslave them. When... [He looked at Sesshomaru] his father went against me and then sealed me into that sphere." He snarled in rage about remembering that.

Kagome gasped at this male and used the blanket as clothes as she wrapped it up and tuck one end into the rest.

"I will never believe it." Kagome stated as she looked at him. He signed and chanted when something started to slowly appear near Sesshomaru and Kagome; a figure came to be….her mother!

"Father!" Sakura yelled, as she looked around to see her daughter and Sesshomaru. She glared back at her father, as she realized that she was within the feudal era again. Her daughter looked at her in disbelief that she was here.

"Mom." Kagome uttered. Kagome's eyes widening at the sight for her mother; Sakura. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw he too was shock but his covered it up faster than her.

"Hello, daughter." Seikotsu taunted out as he looked at his clawed fingers. "It's been so long since I have seen the last time I saw you… when was it….oh when you left with that minor lord."

Kagome looked back and forth," wait a moment….mom..does that mean… I'm a demon…?"

Sakura looked at her daughter and nodded her head, she chanted a spell under her breath and Kagome felt different at first then pain. Sesshomaru growled at her mother and then went down at Kagome's level as he held her closer.

Sakura looked at her daughter and then her father, he's the one that did this. She had a realize not to tell Kagome or Souta, but Seikotsu screwed that over. Sakura called her sword and attacked Seikotsu while her daughter's transformation would take a few more minutes to be completed. Then Kagome could destroy him.

Only grandchildren could destroy their grandparents. Sakura never knew the true reason of this at all, after all she did destroy her father's grandparents many hundred years ago. She attacked him as her mind contact Kagome's

"Kagome,"

Kagome eyes widen at this and looked around with her eyes.

"Daughter, you are the only one that can kill him. It is a curse of our family. Grandparents are killed by the grand pups."

"Mom?"

"Hai, Kagome. Please hurry kill Seikotsu soon, he will be strong for even you."

Kagome wondered why she could kill him when her mother couldn't, her mind went over the reasons and many more areas to why but it didn't make sense to her at all. She had no training with her …... youki powers.

Few more moments, Kagome heard her mother screaming in pain as she looked up to see her grandfather's sword buried in her mother's stomach with blood dripping off from it. Kagome scream as the bracelets on her arms broke from her reiki storming around her.

She made a large blast and sends it towards Seikotsu, as it hit him. Kagome raced towards her mother with Sesshomaru taking her faster.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled as tears came from her eyes. Her mother coughs up blood as she looked at Kagome." Kagome, please you need to save this time. My baby girl, I lo….." Her eyes closed as her heart stop beeping.

Kagome eyes stung with tears as she hollered to the skies, soon she heard a chuckle in front of her, her eyes turned red as she launched herself at her grandfather.

Sesshomaru growled and took out his sword and walked over to Kagome's mother. He closed her eyes and opened them, slowly he could see the pallbearers of the underworld taking her soul.

He swing right and then left killing them all. He heard her heart beeping and slowly he heard she would be fine and waking up soon. He looked up to see no one around him, his eyes narrowed and he sniffed out his mate and her grandfather.

She swung right and left with Tentou first, then with Yochi, racing at her grandfather as he dodged most of her swings only a few hit him but each wound was …..with her reiki and youki mixing together. Kagome had noticed this and wondered why her powers were joining together and not cancelling each other out.

She jumped back as she saw Naraku walking towards him with twenty demons, she soon heard a growl and she knew it came from her mate. Slowly she heard battle cries from outside, she knew her friends and the soldiers were fighting outside.

Kagome took off again after her grandfather that raced away from her. Slowly she saw all the enemy forces, she glared at her grandfather. He smirked at her and pulled out his sword, while Kagome had her daggers within her hands.

They sung to her with more power as she charged at her grandfather, but was stopped by her mate.

"Kagome, you're not ready to face him." He told her.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru, but my mother told me that only I can destroy him. And that is what I will do. Go and get Naraku." Kagome stated as she side step around him.

She glanced speculatively down at the blades, her lips curved into a calculating smile as she raced towards Seikotsu. Her senses told her where his weakness was and she was determined to use it against him. Her hands swiped and stabbed with practiced ease. Her blades more often than not, finding flesh. She noted absently that Sesshomaru was doing the same with Naraku as she could hear his screams of pain.

Kagome slowly had wounds from head to toe, from him as she made as much more on him. Seikotsu screamed in pain and fury as slowly, he was being overcome by the purification charged in her weapons. As he reared back, she took her chance. Her hand stabbed fiercely, driving Tentou and Yochi straight through his chest and calling on her reiki and youki thus killing him from the inside out.

After she saw his dust flow into the wind, she turned to see her mother walking up to her. Her eyes lit up and slowly a smiled went across her face.

"Mama." She whispered as tears were falling from her eyes.

Kagome could hear no sounds, no screams of or in pain, she could only see her mother looking at her.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter so far. Part 2 will be out within a month.


	19. Battle part 2

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen to you. Thanks to all my fans that loves this story enough to review me.

"Kagome….I'm so sorry for not telling you about your heritage." Sakura said as she looked down at the ground.

"Mother….How is it that I can use reiki?" Kagome asked as she needed to think about her mother and this large secret.

"Your father had that power, he was a full demon like me and like you, but he was very special." Sakura explained as she sighed for her long dead mate.

Scream erupted from below, forcing Kagome to look and see Sango on the ground with blood coming out of her wounds, while Miroku was trying to save her and kill at the same time. She glanced her mother and nodded. Both females jump down and landed on their feet, Sakura went to help the soldiers while Kagome went towards Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, hang on." Kagome whispered as she got on her hands and knees, Miroku smiled and went by to fighting, she can see his hand turning purple. She knew she would have to healed him too. Lucky that her own wounds were healed.

She placed her hands onto Sango deepest wound, which was long and deep. It was a cut from a bladed weapon. Kagome reiki flowed into the wound as she stopped the bleeding and then slowly healed the wound with new and tendered skin, next wounds were just small but could become bigger if not treated now.

By the time, she was done with Sango, Miroku had fallen onto the ground. She used and looked at Sango sword and nodded her head. She grabbed it and channelled her reiki into it, stabbing the ground. A small and powerful barrier went around Sango and she ran out and towards Miroku.

Kagome summoned her reiki into her hands, willing her powers to slowly heal the mortal damage to his body. It took precious time but soon, the hole in his chest closed. Mindful of the venom he had willingly taken into his body to help in battle, she was careful to remove the poison, gathering it into an imaginary orb before she purified it much like she did the shards.

Kagome stood up and used Miroku stick with her reiki flowing into it as she also made a barrier around him too. She glanced speculatively down at the blades, her lips curved into a calculating smile as she raced towards Naraku. Her senses told her where the jewel was hidden in the center of Naraku's body, and she was determined to get it. Her hands swiped and stabbed with practiced ease other than before in training. Her blades more often than not, finding flesh as she sliced and diced his out-reaching hands and arms. She noted absently that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were doing the same.

Naraku screamed in pain and fury as slowly, he was being overcome by the purification charged in her weapons. As he reared back, she took her chance. Her hand stabbed fiercely, driving her daggers straight through his chest. Her hand plowed past muscle and bone, fingers curling around the corrupted orb. Before Naraku had a chance to react, she pulled back, her hand clinging tightly to both the dagger and her prize.

Not wanting to risk losing the hard-won jewel, her right hand gripped it painfully tight, her knuckles white with the tension. She smiled as she seen it turning bright pink again as it taint was leaving it. She looked back at Naraku when she had to dodge from his ….

She looked over towards the barriers to see that Sango was looking at her; Kagome took off in her direction and went into the barrier, purifying Naraku arms when he came after her. Pressing the jewel against Sango weakened hands, Kagome smiled and raced out again.

She met up with her mate and best friend, as they stood looking at Naraku. Inuyasha started the first wave with" Kaze no Kizu!" Next was Sesshomaru with "Soryuha!" and Kagome closed her eyes and found words, she opened her eyes again and yelled out," Kami Tengoku Shinzo!"

The air shimmered and crackled as a bright light sent gray clouds scattering. And then, with a flash, there she was. A seemingly celestial being stood before her, unearthly in her beauty. A gentle smile graced her face as she extended her palm, her lips moving soundlessly. A glimmering aura in the shape of heart appeared, it's pure white surrounding the two blades. And then, with a serene expression, she disappeared.

As if being guided, Kagome crossed her daggers one last time. The ringing caused as they parted forced the heart-shaped aura to hurtle through the air. Caught unawares, it surrounded Naraku's body and essence. Crackling with force, the divine power steadily purified the spider youkai. Ash fell to the ground, the only reminder of the enemy.

She fell onto the ground as Sesshomaru was at her side quickly, as he sniffed her hand and placed her into his arms, which he noticed had come back. He stood up and looked at his pack to see them okay but tired and the rest soldiers were either attending to the wound or killing the rest of the enemies remaining soldiers.

_It seemed a dream as Kagome looked around to see a large youkai attacking a young female with ancient amour on. In her hand, she wielded a sword. A familiar weight in her hands made her look down. In her hands were Tentou and Yochi, her daggers of the heaven and earth._

_"Hello...Kagome" The female said as she appeared beside her. Kagome jolted a bit her eyes glued to the older female._

_"Midoriko!" Kagome exclaimed. While she wondered where she was, was she dead?_

" _Kagome-san, you are not dead, just sleeping." Midoriko stated._

_Kagome nodded her head. "Welcome to my endless battle." She joked wearily. "You are the one I have been waiting for, for so long, Protector of the Shikon. Your battle to bring the jewel back together, to once again make it pure is nearly done. There is but one obstacle left. You must help me to defeat him." She said, motioning to the monstrous youkai behind her._

_"I suppose..." Kagome said hesitantly, still in awe of the surrealism of it all._

_So, I'm guessing that I'm in the jewel with you?" Kagome questioned._

_"Hai, you are." Midoriko said her eyes filled with weariness._

_"So, I was correct that there is no wish that wouldn't taint the jewel." Kagome replied._

_"You are correct, Kagome. Now that you are here, please help me defeat this youkai." Midoriko beseeched._

_Kagome nodded her head and then got into her stance. "So, we just defeat him and the jewel will be gone?" Kagome questioned._

_The barrier flickered, before vanishing under the force of the youkai's power. Strange...She hadn't even noticed that there ever was a barrier. With a roar, the behemoth youkai swung his clawed hand. The two mikos leaped away, avoiding the attack._

_She saw Midoriko bring down her sword in a practiced swing, purifying energy crackling as she attacked the youkai. Kagome readied her weapons calling out, Yochi Kire!" the ground underneath the youkai broke from the slice as it fell into it but hollered out as it got itself out._

_Kagome jumped back and slice it again with her daggers, purifying it bit by bit as it threw itself at her. Kagome jumped up and twisted and shouted," Tentou Bakuha!" A large blast surround the youkai and slowly destroyed it until it was gone; no youkai spirit or soul around them._

_Kagome looked at Midoriko and smiled as slowly the ancient miko was disappearing from sight. Her battle with the youkai was over, now it was time for her peace._

Kagome woke up with arms around her, she looked around her to see her mate sleeping beside her. She noticed she was on their bed and the pups were within the room. She smiled again and wondered what her future in the past had stored for her.

A/N- Yes the story is completed now. I hope you like it lots.

Powers

Kami Tengoku Shinzo- Divine heavenly heart

Kaze no Kizu – Wind scar

Soryuha – Dragon strike

Yochi Kire- Earth Slice

Tentou Bakuha- Heaven Blast

Meanings

Tentou means many things one is Heaven

Yochi means many things also, and one is earth.

Below is the website I used. No spaces.

www. freedict onldict/

Thanks to my first beta reader named Anime-Angel-Sera for doing the first five chapters.

Thanks to my second beta reader named Ebony Redgrave for doing the chapters one to thirteen for me. Thanks.

Thanks to all my fans that reviewed this story and each chapter I have up.

Thanks again. Bye


End file.
